Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: When Humans experiment on the powerful race of Nephs, they are bound to break for freedom. Now the most powerful Neph, Neph 74, has gone on a killing spree for freedom. Now he is living with others of his race, can he live peacefully with his kind, or will the nightmares of his horrible tortured past stop him. Neph 74 has a love for quotes, has found his twin brother along w/ Artie
1. Chapter 1

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 1

"Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torments of man." ~Friedrich Nietzsche

_

"W. H. Auden once said, "Murder is unique in that it abolishes the party it injures, so that society must take the place of the victim and on his behalf demand atonement or grant forgiveness". A boys said in a straight jacket that could functions as a long sleeved nightgown. The boy wore dirty white pajama's/straight jacket, had his arms tied back, he was chain to a table standing up, he also wore a silver helmet blocking his view of the world. On the outside he was covered by a cage in secure room. The tabled he was strapped to was a metal board, without a bottom.

"Shut up Neph 74". A guard said outside the cage.

"Mark Twain wrote "Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it". 74 restated and just as the guard turned to yelled at the poor male in the chains, he exploded. "Man inflicts pain on others that's how we know we are human". The boy said as the chains busted releasing the boy. He now walked, with the helmet still on, to the cage door, which flew to the wall outside.

74 limped out of the cage as guards busted in through the door. The numbing feelings in his legs was not helping while guns were pointed.

"74 IS TRYING TO ESCAPE MAN YOUR STATIONS SHOOT ON SIGHT DO NOT GIVE ANY HESITATION REPEAT SHOOT ON SIGHT". A male voice yelled while a buzzer went off and a red light flashed. The guards held their guns up and shot, but their shots were returned to them in the heads. Neph 74 continued walking and managed to get out of the room, and far enough so his legs worked. His long nightgown/straight jacket was flapping against him as he walked carelessly to the door at the main entrance awhile away.

"STOP 74". A guard yelled and shot with three other guards. He managed to get one bullet to hit 74 before all three exploded. He continued walking with his hands bound behind him, his bare feet smacking the ground, and his helmet still on. On top of this he had no idea where the door was so he continued to walk till someone came toward him. They died soon after arriving from either being: torn in two, exploding, gun shots, or being stabbed. Finally he managed to find an abandoned hallway and continued till he hit a door with light showing through it.

"Light". He said and took off running forward the door. When he opened it there was a billion guards with guns pointed at him which, pissed him off because the false hope.

"STOP".

"GET OUT OF MY WAY". 74 yelled then the men began exploding and were ripped apart. While this happened 74 stood watching and listening to the screams of pain. One guard tried to be a hero and sedate him with a needle from behind. This earned his arms being torn off, his legs having the bones rip out of them, his heart exploding in his chest, his stomach being ripped out, and to finally kill him he slowly slashed off the guards head while he listened to the screams. Soon the guards were dead and finally he was outside, he heard birds, felt something other than metal. 74 rushed out of the field and toward the gate.

Guards stood ready to shoot as he charged at them, when suddenly he flung himself some how over the 10 foot tall steel wall. When he landed he ran as fast as he could into a town down a bit and he hid there. He hid inside a vent duct as guards ran and people panicked as the city flashed red. Soon it was quite, but before he could come out of hiding he saw a pair of boots.

"Where could he be Toni West". A rough German voice said.

"I don'ts know triez looking". Another German voice said.

"Neph 74 where are you Mi Amigo we're here to protect you". A Spanish voice said.

"grr". 74 was 10 seconds from blowing them up when something fell to the ground.

"We saw what you did to those humans but anyway this is our card on the ground please come to our home. We are just like you and we can protect you". The Spaniard said and they walked away. About five minutes later 74 reached out for the card, his hands had gotten free during the break, and brought it back into his hiding place.

"4257 N. Liberty Lane". He said and sniffed the card. "Doesn't smell threatening…maybe I should go for help". 74 said and climbed out of the vent soon running off toward the direction the feet had gone.

"TARGET SPOTTED TARGET SPOTTED". A guard yelled and a whole bunch of them surrounded the Neph.

"Do not fear what's different but fear is a part of living". 74 spoke and then the men exploded. 74 continued walking down the street staring at the number while his arm ached from the bullet in it. "This is Liberty Lane but there isn't a 4257". As soon as he said this a house appeared out of nowhere. "Strange". He said and walked in curiously. 'If this is a trap I'll kill these men'. He thought as he walked into a hallway. The door closed as he walked down the hallway which seemed to never end. As he walked he stuck his face up like a cat and sniffed through the helmet, but the helmet was blocking the scent too much.

He came across several doorways and poked his head in, seeing a man singing a french song and cooking. 74 watched him than hid when he turned around unaware of the new person.

"I smell vur scent come out 'ere". He said not even looking up from a bowl he was stirring in. After sitting against a wall for a bit before getting up and limping into the room. "My My Mon Ami you're colored a bright red, well come on sit over here the others are asleep".

"…". 74 did as offered and hid behind a chair making a French man smile.

"Relax vou are free 'ere zey won't get vou".

"Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves". 74 quoted getting a weird smile from the French.

"I should tell zu mine name oui…Francis Bonnefoy are vou Neph 74".

"…".

"Come now relax everyzing is fine". Francis said as 74 shook.

"FRANCIS VE'RE BACK VITH FOOD AND BEER". The same German yelled and 74 hid behind Francis shocking him.

"Vou scared 'im Gilbert". Francis said shaking his head as the three males made their way into the kitchen.

"YO 74 YOU MADE IT". Gilbert yelled approaching the scared boy ready to tear his head off.

"STAY AWAY". He yelled and the kitchen shook.

"YO DUDE ALRIGHT CALM DOWN". Gilbert said backing away. "Geez everyone vants awesome me near them".

"Shut up you narcissistic bastard". A male voice with a British accent spoke angrily as more people gathered to the kitchen.

"Zu crowded all of vou to ze 'iving room now before vou scare 'im more". Francis said sitting down the bowl and turning to 74. "Don't worry vou are with friends now". He said leading the boy to the huge ass living room where about 200 others were.

"So this is Neph 74…how'd you escape". An Asian said while another approached them.

"HE SLAUGHTERED THE FUCK OUT OF THEM". Gilbert yelled pumping his fist.

"I would like to see your face aru". Another asian said with a creepy guy next to him making 74 shake.

"I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their good intellect". Said by Oscar Wilde". 74 said confusing the rest.

"74 is a quoter non". Francis said as 74 sat as far as everyone else in a corner.

"How can you all help me".

"First off a name would be nice". The British guy said.

"I don't have one I've been Neph 74 since I was six". He said wrapping his arms around him.

"Mon Chéré let's see you pretty face".

"No I hide what is right".

"Like totally show us your face, how old are you". A polish male or female said, hard to tell.

"I don't know what year is it".

"2027".

"13 years I am 19 years". He said.

"It must suck having zat mask on but I guess you aren't as awesome as me…".

"Shut up I'll rip you to shreds you saw those guards don't piss me off". He said. "Actually I'm thinking of doing it I'm here for help if you cannot give it I'm leaving".

"Mr. 74". A quiet voice said out of the crowd. "We want to help but if you can't trust us it's hard. Whats wrong with seeing your face". A boy holding a polar bear said walking up to him. The boy then sat in front of him with a polite smile. "Trust me I'm like you, my twin brother is, everyone here is a Neph we are like a family. You can join our family and we can give you a name, if you just show your face to show us trust".

"It was once said that love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to". 74 said touching his metal helmet/mask. "I have I little brother too".

"Ah".

"I was taken away soon after he was, I never saw him again. I was chained up, in a cage, in a steel room. I was there for thirteen years, I was not allowed to be fed unless by needle, which was a rare thing. I had guards around me all the time and sometimes when I was little, they would leave the door open to tease me. I saw children my age, in the same clothes, running around and laughing I was never allowed to they said I was way more dangerous. They told me I have a big cage because a monster like me needs it. The worst is I don't know who I am, where I am, if my brother got out, who my brother is, who my family is, I'm just Neph 74 maybe this was a bad idea". 74 was now rocking back and forth head hidden.

"What was a bad idea because we can help you".

"Escaping was I should have stayed".

"NO". Everyone yelled scaring 74.

"We all were there but during a huge break we escaped and made this secret house. You can live here too we can be a big happy family Ve~". An Italian boy said.

"They know who I am they know where I am at all times".

"They told us the same thing the weird thing is when we escaped they didn't mind they ran to see if you escaped 74".

"Yah". Was the only thing he said before falling against the wall.

"Should we introduce ourselves". The polar bear boy said.

"THE AWESOME ME IS GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT AND THIS IS MY BROTHER LUDWIG". The loud albino said pulling his brother against him. The other blond German sighed at his brother.

"JA sorry about him he's narcissistic I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt".

"I'm Roderich Edelstein". Another German said.

"Elizaveta Héderváry". A Hungarian girl said.

"Arthur Kikland". The British man said with a big smile.

"You don't trust me". 74 said pointing to Arthur.

"Well it be easier to talk face to face".

"…".

"I'm Antonio and these boys are Lovino and Feliciano Vargas".

"VE~ HI WANT SOME PASTA". Feliciano yelled sitting next to polar bear boy. "Can you see though that mask".

"Yes I breath too".

"But you don't eat".

"No".

"Well I should introduce myself I'm Matthew Williams".

"Ah do I know you".

"Ah well I don't know cause of the mask".

"You fear what is different when you should fear whats normal". 74 said as he tried to think. "I know you were you in the experimental institute".

"No Gilbert saved me when he highjacked the truck". Matthew said.

"Ha ha awesome me escaped before you guys and I was a kid".

"Yes but you also found this house which existed till I came here". Arthur said.

"Who can cut my hair". 74 asked the mask split.

"I can Mon Chéré". Francis said jumping up from and over packed couch arm.

"Ok". 74 said as the mask bust into tiny pieces and his extremely long blond hair block his face.

"My My they never took care of you did they teach you".

"A nurse taught me quotes and poetry". He said standing up.

"Let's get you a new attire and one of you clean the blood up".

"ARF ARF". Suddenly a dog ran in the room chasing a group of cats.

"Oh DAMN IT PETER NO DOGS". Arthur yelled down the hall to his little brother.

"HERACLES AND KIKU GET CATS",

"GGRRRR". The dog growled at 74 who tried to pet it. The dog barked and then bit his hand hold on in fear.

"Damn dog". He said and then the dog exploded into nothing but blood.

"EH 74 DON'T SO THAT". Matthew yelled standing up.

"Mattie". 74 said as he lifted his bleeding hand. "Do I have a room".

"oh yes we have plenty". He said and led 74 out with France behind while Peter cried. "Alright I think you'll be alright down here we do have a few rules".

"One, no powers in the house. Two, no staying up past curfew. Three, no wondering the halls after curfew. Four, share the electronics. Five, no bringing outsiders in alright any questions".

"Yes two. One who is the boss of the house".

"There's Yao Wang, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, and Ludwig". Matthew said pointing to France

"Two, can someone get this bullet out of my arm". 74 said leaning against the wall and pointed to his upper arm.

"What vur wounded". Francis said and rushed over to 74.

"Hey you gits Tino and Berwald got this wankers file congratulations you have a name". The Brit said walking in the room to see Francis pulling down the sleeve of 74's nightgown. "YOU FUCKIN MOLESTER THIS IS A NEW RECORD FOR YOU".

"ARTHUR GET SOME SUPPLIES HE'S BEEN SHOT". Francis yelled and Arthur snapped out of his anger, then ran out of the room to get a first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 2

"Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath."~ Eckhart Tolle

_

"Ok-'old on". Francis said pulling the bullet out with a pair of tweezers as: Matthew, Arthur, Yao, Gilbert, and Ludwig watched. "Got ze zucker". Francis said ripping the bullet out. "Ok so let's get you patch u-UH". Francis let out when he saw the bullet hole was no longer seen.

"Oh that's new". Matthew said staring.

"Hm so he is powerful aru". Yao said and walk toward 74. He slowly laid his hand on the exposed skin of 74 with a small smile following afterwards. "Indeed the strongest and most lethal I've ever seen

"Lethal I'm told to be an abomination on my kind and humans". 74 spoke shaking Yao's hand off. "What is my name". He asked looking at Arthur.

"Tino said he would tell when he returns which should be around any sec-". Arthur dead stopped when he heard the front door break open. "Oh".

"COME OUT COME OUT 74 WHERE EVER YOU ARE". A man yelled as a group of people looked from cracked doors. Directly opposite of 74's room stood a group of guards holding two Nephs with guns to their heads.

"EH TINO BERWALD". Arthur yelled and everyone came out of hiding with anger and terror on their faces.

"I'M SO SORRY I TOLD THEM THEY CAUGHT US OUTSIDE AND I'VE NEVER HURT ANYONE". Tino yelled tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Tino".

"We don't care about you lot we want 74 where is he". The guard holding Tino said with a crooked smile. The others only blocked the sitting Neph behind them when he suddenly passed them.

"VE~ NO 74". Feliciano yelled hiding behind Ludwig, his brother behind Antonio.

"Ha good Neph, come on take a bullet". He said as a guard shot at 74. Everyone flinched but when they didn't hear anything they looked back to see the bullet floating in mid air.

"Whose sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed. Genesis 9:6". He said and the bullet whizzed back at the guard, hitting him in between the eyes.

"Oh my fast". Yao said studying 74.

"SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM NOW". The guard holding Tino yelled now pushing both of the Neph's down and shot at 74.

"Hmph". He shrugged and the bullets fell.

"UGH". A guard fell gripping his chest, as blood rolled out of his nose. Then it poured out of his nose, his mouth, and fell as it leaked from his eyes.

"TSK YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED CHUCK HE HAS A WIFE AND KIDS". The guard that held Tino yelled shooting at an incredible rate.

"I had parents and a little brother for 13 years I never got to see them and maybe I won't so you all deserve punishment". 74 said as more bolts fell and a gun of the guards ran out.

"74 WATCH IT". Matthew yelled as a hidden guard shot a needle at 74.

"Oh". The needle busted and the sharp needle went straight through the guards neck. 74 started walking and the guns broke to pieces. Tino was held under Berwald for protection as blood leak on him.

"Shouldn't you fear me. I can do anything to kill you without touching you". He said stopping in a pile of bullets. "I can blast you to pieces from the inside, I can cut you to pieces, set you on fire from the inside out, I can make your heart explode like chuck and make it slow and painful. The list is endless and it's all your bastards fault so I swear I'll kill everyone of you, I'll always be one step a head". 74 said and the remaining guards: arms were pulled, legs chopped off, their stomaches ripped out, and at their last breath their heads chopped off. The hallway was now dyed a lovely shade of crimson as well as Berwald and 74.

"Ah 74".

"What power and anger". Yao said walking over to the boys now sitting straight on the floor. "Tino Berwald do not beat your selves up aru, they caught you we rather you be alive".

"You're both fine". 74 asked walking to the three.

"Yes thank you 74…I'm guessing you want your name".

"Yes I wanna be know as something other than Neph 74".

"Well here's the file we managed to hide it". Tino said pulling the file out of his sweater.

"I'll read after a hair cut and a nap".

"Vhat about food". Ludwig asked.

"I don't feel hungry". 74 said walking back to his new room. "I don't even know if I'll stay". He said sitting on a chair followed by Francis.

"I'll make it look beautiful like me". Francis said cutting a huge length of the messy hair off. They others went to get dinner ready or retrieve clothes for 74.

By the time they finished cooking Francis was done with 74's hair, who was bathed, clothed, and asleep.

"Shu everyone 'es sleeping like a child". Francis said quieting the house of Nephs.

"Really, I'd think food was more important". Arthur said as Francis sat next to him.

"Your food isn't really important since it's not edible". He said cockily and earned himself a strangling match with the Brit.

"I feel like there's hope". Matthew said playing with his spaghetti.

"Vhat". Gilbert said with a full mouth.

"I think he might be my brother".

"What". Everyone stared.

"His story and mine hook together pretty well I just need to hear the name then I'll know". Matthew said bringing his bear closer.

"Well we've got him taken good care of he's bathed and out of those bloody rag clothes". Arthur said and he literally meant bloody.

The next few days 74 just slept, the file under his pillow and everyone anxious. finally four days later he woke up able to see things…although they were blurry. He sat up unclear of where he was until it all came back to him.

"Aw yes Neph house". He said and walked out of his room see lights off. There was a noise coming from the living room so he walked forward although he kept tripping from the blurriness. Once he found the doorway he saw a ton of blurry figures sitting on a big blurry green thing.

"Oh 74 vur awake good afternoon". Francis voice rang. "Vou look much 'etter with vur hair cut, although you should brush it oui".

"I can't see anything, it's blurry".

"Oh do you need glasses Ludwig hand him those glasses you don't wear anymore". Arthur said and soon something was shoved into 74's hand.

"Glasses what are those". He said sliding them upside down on his face.

"Other way love". Arthur said and fixed them for 74. "How's that".

"Better I can see you all actually".

"Do you want something to eat we just got done with lunch".

"Maybe I don't know". He said as his stomach growled.

"I take that as a yes Kiku". Arthur said and a Asian boy appeared with a bow.

"Prease to meet you 74, I am the house counseror Kiku Honda. I will herp you with the life styre change, I arso made runch from my homerand". He said leading to the dining room.

"I want to go outside there's no windows here".

"Before we do anything we have to know your name". Arthur said and like that 74 disappeared into his room, returning a few moments later with the file.

"You read it".

"Why me".

"I can't read". He said surprising the rest.

"They seriously left you in a cage your whole life".

"Yes". He said and Arthur opened the file.

"Matthew what's your brothers name".

"Oh Alfred Jones". He said peaking at the file.

"Congratulations we found your brother". Arthur said and Matthew smiled widely. "Also welcome to our home Alfred Foster Jones".

"F".

"EH".

"Alfred F. Jones". 74- now Alfred said. "Yah that's right my names Alfred, my brothers name is Matthew, my mom's name is Mary, and My dad is Michael". Alfred said in his own little world. "I was taken to a silver place where they hit me, and used lots of needles". His ocean blue eyes narrowed. "They'll all die".

"Honestly is murder all you think about, to the dining room table". Arthur said pushing Alfred to the dining room.

"Don't force 'im Arthur". Francis said running after him.

"Elbert Hubbard once wrote "If men could only know each other, they would never either idolize or hate". Alfred said sitting down. "If they new me then they wouldn't hate me, I wouldn't kill them". He said as something was sat in front of him.

"You rove quotes yes". Kiku said sitting next to him.

"Yes a nurse told me them lots of times". Alfred said just staring at the food.

"Do you know how to eat Alfred". Matthew asked kneeling next to his twin.

"Yes I just can't think of the last time I ate solid food". He said looking at it strangely.

"Just try your probabry starving". Kiku said as a man passed through with cats all over him.

"Hey Kiku what do I do if one cat coughed up a hair ball and another ate it".

"I don't know Heracles".

"Huh maybe I should like…tell them not to". He said and walked off.

"Alright then". Alfred said eating the foreign food.

"After this we will show you around this building is larger than you think". Arthur said a the rest took off to go watch a movie.

"So Alfred, I'm going to ask you a few questions is that ok". Kiku ask as Alfred finished the first dish.

"Sure that's fine". Alfred said and another plate was put down.

"What was your chirdhood rike".

"Within the core of each of us is the child we once were. This child constitutes the foundation of what we have become, who we are, and what we will be." Neuroscientist Dr. R. Joseph". Alfred quoted.

"Aw yes werr prease answer".

"I don't know". Alfred spoke with a full mouth while Kiku read his file.

"EH Improssibre". Kiku said and ran out of the room before Alfred could figure what's wrong.

"ARTHUR, YAO, GILBERT, LUDWIG, FRANCIS". Kiku yelled running into the living room and slid on the clean floor.

"Kiku what's wrong".

"I was reading down Alfred's file an they put a chip in him".

"A chip". Matthew said

"Zu zrack us". Francis asked.

"NO NO MUCH WORSE SELF DESTRUCTION". Kiku yelled then caught his breath.

"WHAT". They yelled and ran back to the dining room, only to see Alfred gone.

"ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU". Matthew yelled running out the door.

"JONES". Arthur yelled running out going a different direction. The rest of them split up and went to check various rooms.

Meanwhile Alfred wondered down the hall passing a ton of doors with: rooms, arcades, gym rooms, art rooms, cooking rooms. "This place is huge". Alfred said as his stomach exploded with pain. "Ugh". He reeled on a wall as blood leaked from his mouth. "Damn Damn ow what's going on". Alfred said before he fell to the ground. "M-My stomaches on fire". He said clinching it before he fell unconscious.

"Ed-Fred-Alfred". A voice said shaking Alfred shoulder. "Wake up Alfred".

"Ngh". Alfred turned away from the voice and now he was covered, with something soft.

"Jones wake up we have a schedule to follow and Kiku needs to talk with you". Arthur's voice rang annoying Alfred so he pushed him out and locked the door without moving. Now Alfred laid alone in his bed curled up as Arthur banged on the door. "SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKIN KEY BEFORE I BURN THIS DOOR DOWN".

"Go away". Alfred mumbled feeling sick. He turned again, it felt weird sleeping in a bed instead of a metal plate. "This hurts my back". He said and after not being able to sleep he gave up. He began thinking about his brother.

"WHERE IS THE FUCKIN KEY, FUCK IT IM BURNING IT DOWN", Arthur yelled and the door turn to fire.

"Mattie-Mattie". He murmured as a memory came forward.

'M-MATT WHERE'S MY BROTHER". A child version of Alfred yelled as a guard strapped him to a metal table.

"Shut up kid". The man said as a person in a lab coat put a needle in a bottle.

"Just hold still Alfred and this will be over before you know". He said finishing the needle as another doctor handed him another bottle and she grabbed the needle.

"I'm going to give you this tranquilizer it will also put you to sleep for two days". She said sticking the needle all the way in his arm.

"HOW COULD YOU DO DIS TO MATT AND ME". Alfred yelled with a yawn.

"I'm helping the world saving them from you".

"I would never hurt anyone pwease wet us go". Alfred opened his mouth to say something else but lost consciousness'.

"OK TIME TO GET UP WANKE-R". Arthur was suddenly threw across the hall and into Natalia's room. "Ow".

"DON'T TOUCH ME". Alfred yelled curling up.

"I didn't even-touch him". Arthur said roughly trying to sit up.

"MON CHÉRÉ VOU ALRIGHT". Francis yelled running down the hall and to Arthur who managed to get up.

"Fine-bloody hells wrong with him".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAH". Alfred screamed bloody murder shaking.

"ALFRED WHAT'S WRONG". Matthew yelled into his brothers room.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO I'LL KILL YOU LET GO". Alfred yelled yanking something out of his arms.

"Is he like having like a total flashback". A blonde boy/girl said.

"LOOK AT HIS EYES". A boy with brown hair yelled pouting at the crimson puddle.

"WAH".

"Alfred-GIVE ME THAT FILE". Arthur yelled grabbing it from Ludwig who had a group of people standing behind him. Arthur skimmed the page looking for the answer, when his eyes stopped on something new. "Experiment 74". He said shaking his head. "They didn't experiment on us".

"What does it say". Matthew asked peaking up.

"Experiment Neph 74 has been shown to be remarkably talented, though he does not know control. He response well with the Adipiscor doses at least he's managed to stay alive during the treatment. From what the head scientists tell he has more Neph blood cells in his body than a normal Neph. Its safe to finally say, we have created the perfect soldier, but it's a shame he will never live outside these. From what we've been told he has adopted new nicknames such as: Inferna miles and Limitless, as well as his other name Neph 74. At age 17 we hope to have hope to have him injected five times a day for 24 hours, seven days a week. A list of his abilities so far: Deadly/Rapid speed of the mind, control of another's body, dismembering of anything from metal to body, more are soon to develop as he gets older".

"Mother fuckers I'll kill them too". Matthew said and even a few of the others agreed as things started flying out of the room.

"I think I can calm him down". Arthur said getting scared looks.

"Really mon chéré even with vur ability of persuasion he is much powerful".

"This or we're all out of a home".

"Let him try aru". Yao said putting a hand on Francis' shoulder.

"Make sure to find a blocker for the door I don't want to fly out again". Arthur said stepping toward the door.

"Careful mon chéré". Francis said as Arthur slipped into the bed room. The blocked the doorway with Natalia's mattress, which she really hated.

Meanwhile with Arthur he was getting a bit cut up. He was getting cut from Alfred's unseeable force, so he decided to go from the side of the room. He slid along side the wall until he got close to the bed and he leaped on it grabbing Alfred. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down.

"ALFRED CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOUR GOING TO HURT SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME". Arthur yelled but Alfred didn't calm down. "ALFRED LISTEN TO ME IT'S ARTHUR, I DON'T HAVE A NEEDLE I WONT HURT YOU ALRIGHT". Arthur yelled turning Alfred around to show him his hurt face. "Alfred calm down no more needles alright no one will hurt you". Arthur watched as the powerful shield broke down and Alfred's blue eyes return.

"I'm not going back". Alfred said despair in his eyes. "Never".

"We won't make you". Arthur said patting Alfred's head. Soon the others took the mattress out of the doorway.

"Mon Chéré". Francis ran in to see Alfred's scared expression.

"Ok get up now we have to get new doors and you have to get accustomed to living in a confided space".

"Why".

"Because your going to be home schooled".

"EH what's school".

"It's where you learn stuff Alfred". Arthur said standing up, blood from his cuts falling.

"Mon Chéré I'll zake care of vou". Francis said following Arthur who just passed him. Soon everyone but Matthew left as Alfred wrapped his arms around himself.

"Matt can you get me my nightgown also what happened with the helmet".

"Oh well it's Yao's work room, he's studying it but it's broken so it's a little tougher and why do you want the straight jacket".

"To think". He said and looked out of the door way. "Who's room is that". He said pointed to the room with the broken door.

"Natalia-she's going to kill you". Matthew said and Alfred walked over to her room.

"Natalia". He said and an angry girl came out of the room.

"What do you want". She said with a foreign accent.

"Your door".

"Yes you the broke it". She said crossing her arms.

"I'll fix it". He said and her eyebrow went up. Before she could let a word go the door was in between them, good as new.

"Wow Al that's so cool". Matthew said.

"Hey Matt my stomach hurt really bad earlier why".

"They put a chip in your body to kill you with the push of a button-we got it out and now Yao will help you with your abilities. Did you know he was the first Neph he's over 4000 years old".

"So he's old".

"Eh- I'll go get your straight jacket". Matthew said and ran off while Alfred sat on his bed.

"The French philosopher Voltaire wrote, "There are some that only employ words for the purpose of disguising their thoughts". Alfred said and glared. "They're using me too". He said right before Matthew came inside with the gown.

"Here I'll go get you breakfast big brother". Matthew said and once again raced out to get food. "I know pancakes". He said and rushed to the kitchen getting thousands of ingredients.

"Whats smells so good". Gilbert said walking into of the room with the rest of the house hold bosses

"I'm making pancakes". Matthew smiled and Gilbert sat right down. By now Matthew had a stack about four feet tall.

"I'll take Alfred some". Matthew said as Yao called out.

"Where's the maple".

"There's some in the cabinet". Matthew said taking, some on a separate plate, to Alfred's room. "Hm…Alfred breakfast is ready I made pan-cakes". Matthew stopped seeing Alfred's room empty. A piles of the clothes on the bed and a pair of glasses. "Yao". Matthew said walking back to the kitchen.

"Yes".

"Have you seen Alfred".

"Not since the incident why".

"He asked for the straight jacket so I gave it to him and he left the clothes we gave him also Ludwig's glasses". Matthew said depressed.

"EH if he left he's in danger". Yao said stood up.

"He didn't want to stay". Matthew said looking down getting the others attention. "I've lost my brother again". He said and set the plate down before retreating into his room.

"Matts depressed". Gilbert said and took of to Matthew's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 3

"Sometimes human places create inhuman monsters."~Stephen King.

_

"AIYA". Yao yelled when he got to his room. "WHO TOOK THE MASK ARU". People now lined up, even Matthew.

"Alfred must have he asked about it, DO YOU THINK HE'S TURNING HIMSELF IN". Matthew panicked.

"He can take care of himself". Arthur said, arms crossed in disappointment.

"Can't we go search for him". Kiku asked.

"No we won't make him stay against his will". Ludwig said with a stern look.

"Just get to what you do for jobs we are running low on money". Arthur said but they just retreated to their rooms.

Later that night was a quiet dinner, Matthew sat with his head down while Yao studied everyone. Matthew barely ate which concerned Gilbert knowing the boy ate healthy.

"I think I'll retire for the night". He finally spoke standing up am threw a napkin on his plate.

"Mattie-come on Mattie". Gilbert said as Matthew left with his new smile less face.

"You all have to think aru, he lost his other half". Yao said and after a bit everyone continued eating the stir fry Yao made. About an hour later the city alarm went off the loudest it ever has done.

"Ah what". Everyone, minus Matthew, sat in the living room.

"74 HAS JUST BEEN SPOTTED EVERYONE IN THE AREA PLEASE INSIDE AND LOCK YOUR DOORS. CALL 911 IF HE GETS IN YOUR HOUSE". Screams were heard outside as people ran to their homes, slamming their doors in the process.

"Ah". Yao moved everyone in the back of the house, as he does everytime when the alarm goes off. Soon it was quiet except for the sound of feet rushing past their magical house. It was calm and quiet so Yao let the other heads of the house go out to sneak a peak. As Francis walked toward the door someone started banging on it.

"AH". Everyone gasped and backed away slowly.

"Did they the come to get us". A whitish blond haired girl with big breast said.

"I hope not". Tino said hiding behind Berwald.

"'s 'k m'wife". He said blocking Tino.

"Hold on guy at least check the door hole". Matthew said and walk toward the door as the banging slowed. He got on his tip toes once he reached the door, and once he saw who was on the other side he threw the door open. There Alfred stood in his white straight jacket, covered in blood and gravel. He wore the helmet which fell to the floor to reveal his sad smile as he shook holding his arm.

"Alfred Mon Chéré scare ze crap out of us". Francis said with a sigh.

"Francis-someone help". He managed to say and fell against Matthew. "I-I can't move". He spoke as Matthew notice the needle in his back.

"Tranquilizer". Arthur said and pulled the needle out.

"I did something dangerous". Alfred said starting to close his eyes.

"What".

"I led them away". He said and then closed his eyes.

"I need help". Francis said lift up one side of Alfred and Gilbert lifted the other end. They carried him to the medical room to see if he was injured , Arthur supervised. After they pulled a few bullets out of Alfred's body he healed immediately, although he was asleep for a while.

"How's Alfred". Matthew asked.

"Fine Mon Chéré". France said patting the boy on the head. "Zime for bed". He said turning off all the lights. After everyone left Alfred's eyes opened halfway and he forced himself out of the bed. He quietly walked down the hallway and out the front door. He carefully slipped back in with a stack of files in one hand, the other shut the door. He went back to his room and hid the files under the bed, before he collapsed onto the bed he was exhausted.

The next morning he woke to the annoying British boy shaking him. "Alfred F. Jones get up your brother made breakfast and we expect you to be there this time. Are you listening to me".

"Yes Artie". Alfred said pushing himself up.

"Good and it's Arthur not Artie".

"I'll call you Artie instead".

"Ugh get dressed, brush your hair, brush your teeth, and meet us out in the dining room". Without another word he left Alfred alone with a pile of clothes.

"How do you brush your hair and teeth". Alfred question. "Dr. Thomas Fuller – "With foxes we must play the fox". He said and started to undress, then redress in the new clothes. He decided to skip the other two things and before leaving he check to see the files still there.

He walked out into the dining room getting scolded by Arthur immediately.

"I told you to brush your hair and teeth".

"How do you brush your hair and teeth". Alfred asked and Arthur sat back down, laying his head down. France patted his back as Alfred sat farther away, at the end of the table, from everyone else he didn't really trust anyone.

"Alfred, why are you sitting all the way down there come on sit next to me". Matthew said but Alfred shook his head no. "Your so antisocial".

"Hm". Alfred looked to the side for a bit then looked over to Arthur. Arthur, when he looked up, noticed Alfred staring at him so he glared.

"What you twit".

"Can you teach me how to read". At this some people chuckled but stopped when seeing Alfred serious face.

"Fine then at least you will not bother me when you need something read". Arthur said eating his food.

"Hmph". Alfred let out thinking. 'Until I can read the files everyone, including Mattie, I can't trust them'.

"UGH LUDWIG". Francis yelled getting Alfred's attention. When he looked the table and food were stone. "WHAT ZE 'ELL".

"WAS DIS VASN'T MY DOVING". Ludwig stood up glaring at Francis, who also glared.

"Oh-sorry". Alfred said getting stares and glares.

"You did this Al". Matthew asked.

"Yes I let my mind wander sorry".

"Hm you seem to be picking up more and more abilities Alfred aru". Yao said with a smile as everyone tried to stab their stone food with their stone fork.

"Breakfast is ruined Ja". Ludwig said and everyone looked sad.

"No it isn't I can go cook something". Arthur said and everyone literally jumped away from the table.

"NO NO WE ARE GOOD".

"Roman philosopher Lucretius said, "What is food to one, is to others bitter poison". Alfred said and Arthur glared leaving the room first.

"Thanks a lot American bastard". Lovino said while he and everyone else's stomach growled. As soon as they exited the room Alfred sat alone thinking out loud.

"Carl Jung said, "The healthy man does not torture others. Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers". Alfred paused to wipe tears away from his face. "I'm such a burden that's what I've been told, now I've been shown. Alfred put his knees to his chest, hid his face in his knees, and cried while reciting quotes.

The rest of the day he was like that and when the house came back to the dining room they saw Alfred there in the fiddle position. They hear his mumbling of quotes but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Alfred how rong of you been here". Kiku asked approaching the boy slowly.

Alfred paused for a moment and then returned to his quotes. "French poet Jacques Rigaut said, "Don't forget that I cannot see myself, that my role is limited to being the one who looks in the mirror".

"He's broken, da". A Russian named Ivan said.

"Yes big brother he is, marry me". Natalia said and Ivan ran around while she chased him.

"Alfred what's wrong". Kiku asked leaning down.

"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present. -Francis Bacon". Kiku stuck a hand out and put it on Alfred's shoulder. "Carl Jung said, "The healthy man does not torture others. Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers". Alfred repeated from before.

"Tark to me Alfred are you sad, mad, anything. Trust me arright I can herp you".

"How can I trust any of you I don't even know who the fuck you are". Alfred so dark like it sent shivers down everyone spine".

"Alfred you know me I'm your brother".

"I don't know you your some kid that proclaimed to be my brother to be honest I could careless if the guards killed every last one of you saves me the trouble". Alfred said showing his eyes as red as Matthew collapsed to his knees.

"KIKU GET BACK". Yao yelled scaring everyone else.

"What-AH". Kiku screamed in pain as he was slashed across the chest and he fell to the ground.

"ALFRED". Matthew yelled.

"NEPH 74". Arthur yelled and ran toward the upset teen.

"ARTHUR". Matthew yelled as Gilbert grabbed Kiku and carried him over to the stone table.

"YOUR 74 RIGHT".

"Yes".

"Split personality".

"Yes, none of you have really met Alfred he's just locked up in his world".

"Hmph why don't you sleep". Arthur said with a crooked smile while touching the Americans hand. Everything in Alfred's view became blurry and he fell against Arthur. He closed his eyes and breathed calmly as the rest of his tears fell.

"Vou just love zat power of persuasion non". Francis said as Arthur picked Alfred's body up on his back. "If I had vour power mon Chéré ze zings I would do". When Francis said this everyone cleared the room, Arthur taking Alfred to his room. As he laid Alfred on the bed he messed up Alfred's hair with his hand.

"You are like Yao and myself, a bit more powerful than the others. Having more abilities, your a stranger yourself to your own kind. Don't worry we'll get you caught up in the right life Jones". He said before locking the door and leaving.

The next day Alfred woke up to a loud bang making him jump out of be and hide. When he looked again he noticed bright colors exploding in the sky it was hypnotic and he couldn't look away, then the door smacked him in the head.

"Oh". Arthur walked in and noticed Alfred laying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor, oh never mind get up we'll try this routine again". Arthur said helping Alfred up.

"Arthur-San". Kiku said wearing a wide smile when walking into Alfred's room.

"Ah yes".

"May I tark with Alfred-San about you know". He said and got a nod from Arthur who then left the room, locking the door to keep Alfred in.

"Am I in trouble". Alfred said sitting on the bed, knees to his chest, and a blanket wrapped around him like he just saw a horror movie.

"No do you feer threatened".

"I don't know". Alfred said looking at the blurry boy. "Hey whats going on out there". Alfred looked outside now.

"American cerebration". Kiku said trying to get the avoiding gaze of Alfred. "Alfred do you ever feer threatened".

"I feel like I should hate myself for being here".

"Oh why". Kiku asked sitting next to Alfred.

"You should feel threatened by my appearance here".

"Why wourd we fear someone rike us".

"Because I'm a monster in Neph skin". He said tightening the blankets hold.

'Gacha". Kiku thought and put a reassuring hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You are no different from us though rook at everyone, this prace is made for us, you too". Kiku said.

"I hate myself so much".

"Why".

"Carl Jung said, "The healthy man does not torture others. Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers". Alfred kept his head down avoiding any contact with the others eyes. "I just thought".

"You do not troubre us or burden us, we are happy to have a new famiry member. Alfred seriousry just trust us and we sharr show you your new rife". Kiku said smiling as the other looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"I will trust when I know". Alfred said as Kiku handed him Ludwig's glasses.

"Then get out of this room and come meet us". Kiku said holding his hand out. "We won't judge, we only want to herp is that arright". Kiku said and a few seconds later Alfred grabbed his hand.

"Alright I'll learn about you guys". He said and stood up.

"I'rr ret you get dressed". He said and left as Alfred dropped the blanket. Once he got dressed he poked his head out of the room looking for anyone, but only managed to see a black hallway. He walked down it getting flashbacks of when he was first taken to the laboratory. He closed his eyes and shook, trying not to run back to his room.

"Alfred". A voice said down the hallway.

"M-Matt is that you".

"Yes where are you".

"I-I don't know". Alfred said trying to guide himself by listening to his brothers voice. Suddenly his hand, which he had out stretched to guide him, hit something. "Matt".

"Yah it's me, let's find a light".

"Hurry". Alfred said shaking so much even Matthew was shaking for him. Matthew's hand hit a wall and practically groped it trying to find the switch.

"You don't like the dark". Matthew said holding his brothers hand.

"Bad memories". He said getting closer to Matthew.

"I found it". Matthew exclaimed happily and hit the switch. Something popped scathing the shit out of the brothers.

"SURPRISE". A yelled came from the room as something flew past it and a vase shattered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO". Everyone in the house yelled as Alfred and Matthew peeked out from behind the wall leading to the dining room.

"SHIT YOU SCARED US". Matthew yelled coming out from behind the wall.

"But it was awesome like me right". Gilbert said as Matthew went into the dining room. Alfred stayed behind the wall as the others mingles and he thought about retreating. Before he could act cake was shoved in front of him.

"Ve~ Mr. Alfred won't you like some cake, it tastes so good".

"I don't know". Alfred said but took the cake. "Feliciano right".

"Yep come on this party is for you and your brother it's so shizzy".

"Ah um I don't know if I should". Alfred said as Feliciano pulled him into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 4

"It is those we live with and love and should know who elude us."~Norman Maclean.

_

When he got pulled into the room Feliciano wandered off and everyone was speaking tone another, they didn't even notice the American. He was still shaken about the surprise so he sat the cake down and went to the corner. Alfred felt like he was going to be sick so he sat down and watched the others mingle.

He saw Roderich playing the piano while Elizaveta watched and listened. Feliciano was talking with Ludwig and Kiku, while Lovino was punching Ludwig,who seemed unaffected, and Antonio tried to calm him down while talking to others at the same time. Antonio was talking with Gilbert, who had his arm around Matthew, and Francis, who was bugging Arthur. Yao was talking to Ivan while his younger sister creeped them out. Alfred looked at everyone in the crowded room and he seemed out of place.

"ALFRED COME OVER AND CHAT WITH THE AWESOME ME". Gilbert yelled waving the unnoticed American over. Alfred stared for a minute not want to leave his corner, but even though he promised Kiku he stayed.

"Oi Kiku". Arthur said pointing to Alfred and earned the Asian boys nod. The two walked over to Alfred how gave a blank stare, obviously thinking. "Jones come on over and celebrate".

"No thank you I rather stay out of this".

"You promised you wourd try to make peace with everyone". Kiku said.

"YO RODDY YOUR PIANO IS IN THE VAY". Gilbert yelled getting a disgusted look from the piano player.

"Then you try and move it you narcissistic piece of-".

"WOAH NO FIGHTING, IM SURE WE CAN SORT THIS OUT ARU". Yao yelled getting between them.

"You can move the piano to another room nearby, I think i saw one room over that was empty". Alfred said standing up.

"Oh really and are you going to like totally move it, it's like totally heavy". The he/she said flipping their hair.

"I guess I don't really care". Alfred said and walked over to the piano where a ticked German sat with his arms and legs crossed. Alfred stuck his arm under the piano getting a few chuckles from people.

"Listen newbie even if you're more powerful than the rest of us you aren't stronger, especially like awesome me". Gilbert said getting a weird look from Matthew as Alfred bent his knees a little.

"Jones don't listen to them and don't break your back doing something so stu-". Arthur said only to be cut off as Alfred easily lifted the piano off the ground.

"What was that". Alfred asked as everyone's mouth dropped and a few people clapped.

"Never mind, how the bloody hell did you do that".

"What are you guys talking about this is natural, what are you guys weak". Alfred said with a small smile and walked toward the room.

"Of course it is you wanker". Arthur said and sit down. "How the bloody hell will you get it through the door".

"Like this". Alfred said and the wall stretched.

"That's amazing aru". Yao said holding a baby panda.

"Wait so I really am different". Alfred sat the piano down and walked to the doorway which returned to normal after he walked through it.

"You are stronger than most of us". Kiku said as Alfred lifted the piano stool with Roderich on it.

"Oh". Alfred looked down so no one could see his face.

"Ve~ Alfred are you ok-".

"THAT SO SWEET DUDE". Alfred said looking up with a big goofy smile.

"AH".

"That's Al". Matthew said as Alfred carried Roderich into the next room while laughing completely strange.

"Try some cake newb". Gilbert said and threw a plate of cake at Alfred. It was blown up instantly not even the cake survived.

"Gilbert settle down alright". Matthew said putting a hand on the now blushing German's arm.

"Alright".

"You guys seem alright so I won't kill you yet alright". Alfred said walking around staring at the people.

"Thanks, we think".

"Starting tomorrow your studies start you wanker, just enjoy yourself".

"Um…Mr. Jones I got you a present". The boy that had been with the he/she said holding a wrapped box. "By the way I'm Toris sorry about Felik". He said handing the present to Alfred.

"UH". Alfred said confused. "What's a present".

"You know it's like a gift".

"Ah". Alfred shoved the box back into Toris' hands but before hiding in the corner Alfred tripped, hitting his head on the rough wood.

"AH MR. JONES". Toris yelled running over followed by a few others.

"I don't want gifts never ever, ever, ever, ever again NEVER". Alfred was shaking now and even had tears in his eyes.

"Alfred, what's a gift". Yao asked moving the others back and kneeling down to Alfred.

"A gift is when the doctor shock you hard".

"Ah". Many Neph's looked at each other confused.

"Love you have a nightmare again". Arthur said patting Alfred's head like a child.

"NO I DIDN'T FUCKING DREAM IT EVERY YEAR THIS DAY THEY'D GIVE ME A GIFT. IT BURNED ME I STILL HAVE THEM". Alfred said trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Don't undress in public". Arthur said trying to keep Alfred's shirt closed. "It's indecent".

"Arthur let it go". Yao said.

"Fine". Arthur said but didn't remove his hands till Alfred stopped unbuttoning.

"Listen Alfred". Yao said putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"No one has ever been hurt there or tested there, you have a wild imagination. The chip was incase you went insane and the tranquilizer is to get you to calm down". He said with such a promising smile but Alfred didn't believe him. As Yao neared Alfred's lips with his Alfred let out a small sound.

"Tsk I hope you all burn in hell". He said then everyone blew up, blood staining the walls. "Such a pretty red". Alfred said making circles in the blood. "I will dye the world in it". Alfred said after licking the blood on the wall.

"FRED-ALFRED". Someone yelled and Alfred's eyes sprang open to see a few people crowding him. He looked around and saw: Francis, Arthur, Yao, Matthew, Gilbert, and Ludwig while everyone stood back. "Oh zank goodness vour alrights Mon Ami". Francis said holding something to Alfred's head.

"That was a nasty fall love, are you alright".

'They're alive-it's was a dream, then why'd I dream that. I don't actually want to kill them as much as before why'. Alfred thought, staring blankly at the men.

"I'm sure you will have big bump". Yao said trying to help Alfred sit up, sticking his arm under Alfred's back.

"Alfred say something". Matthew requested worriedly. Alfred opened his mouth but was lost for words.

"I zink ze broken open head haz 'ealed non". Francis said taking the towel off of of the Alfred's head.

"Oi can you zay zometing, Jones". Ludwig asked snapping his fingers at the delusional boy laying against Arthur.

"…".

"Alfred,…you fell and hit your head hard on the ground". Matthew said holding his bear.

"JA, just afters Toris tried to give you ze birthday gift". Gilbert said and fear flashed in Alfred's eyes, deep enough to show his terrified soul.

"Ngh". Alfred started to squirm in Arthur's hold, but he failed hopelessly at escaping.

"Boy what's wrong, did you have a nightmare or memory".

"Yes, Yes". He said to both before hiding in his knees rocking back and forth mumbling something.

"What child whats wrong with gifts". Yao asked and after a long silence they pulled Alfred into Kiku's work space.

"Alfred-San what did you see". Kiku asked as Alfred laid on the ground.

"Y-You g-guys know I was tortured r-right".

"Correct aru".

"D-Do you believe t-they shocked me, I HAVE PROOF". Alfred said and tried to unbutton his shirt quickly. After watching the boy fumble with his buttons Arthur placed a hand on his.

"We believe you twit". Arthur said with a soft smile.

"Ah". Alfred let out in shock and a small blush.

"So what are you trying to show us". Arthur asked taking his hands off of Alfred's.

"Ah-what a gift really is". Alfred's hands went crazy again trying to take out the buttons from the slits, but no luck.

"Here Alfred". Arthur said and started unbuttoning Alfred's shirt, getting a perverted laugh from Francis in the back. Soon the buttons were undone and Arthur pulled Alfred's shirt off a bit surprised at the muscles the 13 year prisoner escapee, but soon noticed the burns all over his body. "What's this",

"A gift".

"Ah- Listen newbie vhen Toris gave you zat present it's not like that gift". Gilbert said Matthew in his arms.

"Ngh". Alfred shot a glare at the German. "Gifts are bad always bad". He said and something whizzed passed Gilbert and Matthew putting a hole in the wall.

"HEY YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T AGREE". Gilbert yelled hugging Matthew while Alfred looked surprised.

"S-Sorry the-EH". Alfred jumped up as a fire formed where he was.

"ARTHUR". Ludwig yelled.

"NOT ME BLOODY GIT". Arthur yelled as something wrapped around his arm.

"S-Sorry". Alfred said hanging on Arthur.

"Al you did that". Matthew said.

"Yes sorry".

"Alfred you cannot control those powers correct aru".

"N-Not recently".

"Hm". Yao smiled with his eyes closed while hugging his panda. "ALRIGHT THEN IT'S SETTLE YOU WILL BE GOING THROUGH A SCHEDULE OF TRAINING AND SCHOOLING". Yao shot up one hand with a wide smile, kind of like that annoying Korean.

"WHAT". Alfred yelled.

"Sounds good to me". Arthur said an everyone nodded.

"DOES THIS MEAN I WON'T HVE ANYTIME TO GO OUTSIDE".

"No on the veekends you vill have free time and on someone's birthday". Ludwig said already planning the schedule.

"EH…then can I go to town now".

"no time go eat cake with Matthew". Arthur said fixing Alfred's shirt.

"EH what's cake like".

"It's delicious". Francis said. "Unless Arthur makes it".

"SHUT UP FROG".

"Come on Matt". Alfred yelled after his shirt was fixed and grabbed his twins hand. He ran with Matthew out the door and when they were a good distance Ludwig shut the door.

"He's goving to need lots of ze supervision". Ludwig said looking at the others.

"He's a child in a teenagers body". Arthur said.

"With lethal weapons aru". Yao said and they all signed the paper for his schedule.

"Really cooking class and art". Gilbert said laughing.

"Ja he needs life skills because no matter vhat ve do he's going to either leaves or stay. If he leaves he needs to know ze essentials as vell to live alone". Ludwig opened the door and they walked into the dining room to see Alfred talking to Toris, most likely apologizing.

"Any of the ways here's that present It's not a gift". He said and Alfred carefully took it. "I thought you could use its when you practices the readings".

"Ah". Alfred unwrapped it to see a novel.

"Don't worry it is english covers".

"TORIS GET OVER HERE OR I'LL ACTIVATE FELIK RULE IT'S LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME".

"AH EXCUSE ME". Toris said and turned to Felik fighting with Ivan. "PLEASE DON'T THAT MAKE ME WANT TO PEE PANTS". Toris ran over to the two who ended up fighting over Toris.

"Oh, their weird". Alfred said blinking at the group when suddenly a group of girls bounced in front of him.

"Hello~". A girl wearing a green maids dress said. "I am Elizaveta Héderváry if you do not remembers, I brought over some girls you should meet".

"Um ok".

"Anyvays this is Lili Zwingli, she is Vash's kishúga, Katyusha Braginski, Florinda Maes, Mei Wang Kiku's kishúga, Natalia Braginski Katyusha kishúga and I think you've met, Lien Chung Kiku's kishúga as well, Angelique Laroche".

"Hello Mr. Jones". All of them except Elizaveta and Natalia bowed.

"Nice to meet you girls".

"Have some cake". They said putting out random plates of cake, thankfully Matthew to the rescue.

"Alfred come meet the Nordic group". He pulled Alfred out of the girls way and over to group of boys talking with Arthur and Matthew. "Alfred this is Mathias Khøler the eldest of the group".

"Please to meet you, you ladies man".

"I'm a boy".

"Not what I-never mind".

"This is Lukas Bondvik".

"Hello". He said.

"This is little brother Erik Steilsson".

"Surprised, I was too". He said while an Asian boy set of fireworks down the hall.

"AIYA NO FIREWORKS EITHER LI". Yao ran into the hallway but others didn't pay much attention.

"Um ok".

"I'm sure you know Tino and Berwald".

"Hello again Alfred, it's nice to call you something other than 74". Tino said with a huge smile.

"Nice too meet you again, name not knowing made you sad". Berwald said.

"I guess I kind of forgot everything because I taught myself showing emotions to them was what they wanted".

"Well they're not here so you can do what ever you want". Erik said with crossed arms.

"I guess".

"GUYS VE'RE PLAYING TRUTHS OR DARES, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE". Gilbert yelled standing on a chair, earning a frying pan to head from Elizaveta. Just then Yao followed another Asian in the room scolding him.

"Sounds the funs". Tino said and pulled Berwald with him. Soon everyone was in a giant circle,though some against the idea.

"Alright vho's spinning first". Gilbert said sitting with a bandage around his head.

"Um is he alright". Alfred whispered to Arthur.

"Let's hope not".

"I've got a question".

"Yes".

"What's truth or dare".

"When this bottle lands on you someone will ask truth or dare, which ever one you have to answer or do the dare got it". Erik said sitting across from Alfred.

"Alright".

"Just pick truth the whole time and you'll be alright". Arthur whispered to Alfred.

"I'll spin first". Antonio said grabbing the bottle and spun it. It spun a bit hypnotizing Alfred until it stopped on Lovino. "Yes Lovi".

"Oh yay Fratello you go first". Feliciano said excitedly.

"SHUT UP GARLIC EATER".

"So Lovi Truth or Dare".

"Dare I'm not a pussy".

"Alright I dare you to…Hm I'll give you a choice, Seven Minutes in Heaven with me or eat Ludwig's potatoes".

"I'd rather be in the damn closet than eat that potato bastards potatoes".

"ALRIGHT THEN BE BACK YOU GUYS". Antonio said dragging Lovino into a storage closet, Gilbert did the pleasure of locking the door.

"Ok I'll go next Mon Chéré's". Francis said winking at Arthur who shook and glared. Francis spun the bottle and it landed on Arthur, who had turned pale white. "So Mon Amour Truths or Dare".

"With you both are lethal, but I'll go with truth".

"Boxers or Briefs".

"And why must you know".

"For later Mon Amour".

"No I'm locking my door and I'm not answering".

"Agree". Almost everyone said and Arthur spun the bottle only for it to stop on Alfred. People gasped as Arthur mentally slapped himself.

"Alright Alfred Truth or Dare". Arthur said looking at Alfred.

"Ah". Alfred was taken by surprise because he had been thinking, which is always a bad idea. "Truth".

"Hm". Arthur though for a bit and no one noticed Antonio and Lovino break down the closet door. They all stared at Arthur for a good ten minutes before they realized that Alfred was eating cake. "Bloody hell when did you leave".

"I didn't it came over to me". Alfred said with the fork in his mouth and a smile.

"If you have no idea I have one". An Afghani spoke up.

"No Faheem it's Arthur's turn".

"What really happened in that dream when you smacked your head earlier". He finally asked.

"Um". Alfred kept the fork in his mouth as he lowered his head. "You guys wouldn't believe me so I killed you". At this some people backed away. "You wouldn't believe they tortured me, told me the chip was because I would go insane so bam. It was a nice shade of crimson though". Now everyone except Arthur and some girls were far away. "Hey don't blame me, you shouldn't ask such questions". Alfred said finishing the cake.

"Ok spin the bottle Alfred". Arthur said as everyone sat down again.

"Uh…ok". Alfred said snapping out of his thinking once again. Alfred spun the bottle so hard that it was a perfect circle and took five minutes for it to stop. When it stopped Alfred thought this was a hard and easy challenge because it was his brother. "Matt Truth or Dare".

"Hm Truth".

"Pfft give him an hour". Faheem said but Alfred ignored it.

"Do you have a picture of our parents".

"Oh".

"Oh really, you want to know that". Arthur said looking at the younger man.

"Maybe if I see a picture it might jog my memory".

"Yes I have one, it's from when we were six". Matthew said and left the room soon returning with the picture. It was a small one you could fit into a wallet. "Here". He said sitting next to his brother.

"Aw you guys were cute as children". Tino said looking at the unseen picture.

"AW ADORABLE". The girls squealed, now everyone except Arthur was looking at the picture, he didn't find it interesting.

"Oi vhat's vrong Newbie". Gilbert said as Alfred shook.

"Y-Your telling me that's them, it can't be". Alfred said standing up. "Can I go to my room".

"We got a few more things to do".

"Fine Matthew never, ever, ever, ever talk to these traitors again". Alfred said glaring at the picture.

"UH BUT WHY THAT'S OUR PARENTS".

"YAH AND THEY'RE THE REASON WE WERE THERE, WHY I WAS THERE". Alfred said gripping his other hand.

"What".

"The poet, W. H. Auden wrote, Evil is unspectacular, and always human, and shares our bed and eats at our table".


	5. Chapter 5

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 5

"Don't bother just to be better than your contemporaries or predecessors. Try to be better than yourself". - Faulkner.

_

"Alfred I don't understand what's going on". Matthew said standing up.

"I hate them, and I never want them near me". Alfred said glaring at the picture Matthew had gave him, and he actually managed to burn holes into it.

"ALFRED WHY'D YOU DO THAT". Matthew yelled with tears in his eyes. He looked at the picture and noticed his parents faces were gone. "ALFRED THIS IS THE ONLY PICTURE I HAD WITH THEIR FACES IN IT". Matthew let the tears fall slowly as he yelled at his brother and held his stuffed bear.

"Dude not cool". Gilbert said patting Matthews back.

"Shut the fuck up before you piss me off". Alfred said with an acid tone while glaring with dull, ocean blue eyes scaring some of the people. "Just stop messing with me". Alfred said and grippe his head. "I need to lie down". Alfred said leaning against the wall, which was burned when his body fell against it.

"Alfred-San remember your temper". Kiku said.

"Just-shut up for a minute all of you". They complied with Alfred's request and quieted down. "Calm down Jones, calm down 74 they don't understand". Alfred whispered to himself. "They don't know, they don't understand, calm your ass down". He said and the next few minutes were fill of silence. Alfred stood as solid as stone almost breathless, scaring his friends and brother. He finally moved when he shifted his position and moved his hands away from his face.

"Sorry". Was all he muttered before sliding down on the wall making: Arthur, Yao, Ludwig, and Kiku run to his side.

"Alfred my boy, are you fighting an inner demon your so wild acting". Arthur asked looking at the teens face.

"I'm trying to tell you, it's just not right". Alfred murmured sadly, thinking back. "Those people, who were suppose to protect us not only handed us over, but they helped with the torture".

"Oh let me get this right aru. Your parents are the ones who hurt you". Yao said and Alfred looked up at him with despair in his eyes.

"They".

'"Just hold still Alfred and this will be over before you know". He said finishing the needle as another doctor handed him another bottle and she grabbed the needle'.

"Wouldn't stop putting needles in me, my own mom and dad chained me up alone for 13 years". Alfred was unconsciously gripping Arthur's vest.

"Oh". Matthew stared down at the now burned picture feeling sick. "Sorry Al". Matthew tore the rest of his parents out of the picture. "It's just us brothers and our friends ok". Matthew said running to his brother.

"Hm, awesome bro".

"BACK TO OUR GAME LIKE NOW OR I WILL LIKE TOTALLY ACTIVATE THE AWESOME POLAND RULE".

"Um".

"Just come here before I pee pants from him". Toris said shaking and the group slid back to their spots.

"Alright Mattie spin it". Gilbert said with a wink, earning a blush from Matthew, and the bottle spun. It successfully landed on Kiku who smiled nicely at the group.

"I pick dare prease". He said with half lidded eyes as a piece of cake floated toward Alfred on a small, blue plate.

"Um ok then, I dare you to uses a seductive voice to tell another player about one of your turn offs".

"Arright then". Kiku said and switch positions so he was leaning over to Heracles, who had chosen that moment to wake up. "Heracles". Kiku whispered seductively into the cat lovers ear. "I get turned off when my partner tark rike a 12 year ord girr". He said and bit Heracles ear, making him flush red. While Heracles blood pressure declined Kiku spun the bottle. After a bit of the game, Arthur ended it because of more sexual contents being added each round. By this time Alfred had eaten half the cake and they decided to open presents, which Alfred was surprised that he had a good amount.

"Ok ein fur each". Ludwig said handing a smiling Matthew and a frowning Alfred each a present.

"These are like from totally me". Felik said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Then it's positively pink". Matthew mumbled getting a chuckle from Francis and Arthur, who sat in front of the twins.

"Pink". Alfred said and begun unwrapping the present. When they finished they pulled out, surprisingly, non pink bed sheet sets.

"I totally saw these the other day and noticed they had totally both your flags on it. Isn't that sweet, I thought you two would like need comfy sheets". Felik said as the two studied the sheet set. Alfred actually took it out of the bag and laid it out. The American flag laid across his legs and the floor as he ran his hand across it.

"I've never had a real bed, I really would like to thank you guys for everything you know. Even though I've threatened to kill you, splattered your home in blood, killed a few pets".

"A few". Heracles said waking up again.

"Yah, about that". Alfred said and laughed nervously before another present was shoved in his face.

"Zhat does not matter and for ze last zime zhis is your 'ome zu". Francis said patting Alfred's shoulder.

'I hope he doesn't regret those words". Alfred thought as he smiled lightly to his family. "So then what are you my brothers". Alfred asked opening Kiku's gift, a 3 DS, Matthew getting a few games for his, since he already owned one.

"Well you can call me big brother". Arthur said with a warming smile.

"Call me papa". Francis said getting a weird look from Arthur, that can't really be described.

"YOU PERVERTED TWIT YOU'VE MOLESTED HALF IF NOT ALL OF THIS HOUSE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY YOUR THE FATHER OF THIS BLOODY HOUSE".

"Yes I do, Mon Chéré". While those two fought no one noticed Alfred stuffing his, new, pillow cover with the rest of the bed sheets, minus the bed comforter.

"OH DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY HYGIENE FROGGY I CAN SMELL YOUR PITS A MILE AWAY".

"Mi Amigos stop fighting, the new fella is sleeping". Antonio said waving his arms like crazy in between the two and then pointed to Alfred.

"Oh". The two who had once been fighting stared, along with the others of the room, at the sleeping form of Alfred.

Alfred had one arm laying over the blanket and across his chest. His other arm laying next to his head, palm up. On the side of his slightly opened mouth was a mixture of cake and frosting.

"Sleeping on ze floor vill mess his back up". Elizaveta said and then got a shine in her eyes. "I'll take him to his room".

"Hey I got an idea too, Siesta in the dining room". Feliciano said cheerfully, waving his arms around.

"On this dirty floor blimey". Peter said dusting off his pants.

"He seem comfy aru". Yao said as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I think it good idea, we should share a blanket Yao da". Ivan said creepily.

"Um well".

"Big brother you can share with me if you want". Natalia said creepily looking over Yao's shoulder.

"Nyet go avay". He said pulling Yao away.

"First off let's wake him for dinner he can't just eat cake and sleep". Arthur said shaking Alfred.

"What a deep sleep". Matthew said helping Arthur shake Alfred awake.

"Ngh go-away". Alfred begged hiding a bit under the blanket.

"Jones time to get up". Arthur said continually shaking the American Neph.

"Mi Amigo come, wake up and eat". Antonio said with his charming smile.

"Go away". Alfred whined and knocked on the floor. "Oh". Alfred cracked his eyes open a bit to look at what he's laying on. "No metal". He said and spotted a hand coming near him. He grabbed the persons wrist and sprang up, knocking Ludwig's glasses off his face.

"Hey chill Al, it's Arthur". Matthew said next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh". Alfred let Arthur's arm go and searched for the glasses.

"Here". Arthur said putting them on Alfred's face.

"Sorry". He mumbled and received a pat on the head. "Sir Peter Ustinov said, "Unfortunately, a super abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares". Alfred spoke and shook off his shakes.

"You had a nightmare". Matthew said leaning over to his brother.

"Yes". Alfred still shaking a bit. "It's good it wasn't real". Alfred said and stood up to stretch. "So what did you guys wake me for".

"You have more presents and then dinner".

"VE~ THEN SIESTA IN THE DINING ROOM". Feliciano yelled hugging Ludwig.

"Ok". Alfred said as he and Matthew were handed presents from said Italian. They ripped off the pasta printed paper to show portraits of them.

"I worked on them for two weeks do you like them".

"What you made these". Alfred said with wide eyes.

"Yep aren't they shizzy".

"They're so cool dude". Alfred said holding up the picture to Matthew and laughed. "We really do look alike". They smiled at each other when a couple other presents were force their way into the twins lap.

They received Chinese cats or good lucky from Yao, Vodka for kids from Ivan, baseball equipment from Ludwig, stuff from Francis that will scar everyone for life, weird clothes from Sadiq, baby kittens from Heracles, Romance novels from Elizaveta, Classical music from Roderich, Birds from Gilbert, Some movies from Arthur, etc. The birds were pretty funny head butting the baby kittens.

"Don't let those cats get a hold of them". Gilbert said once again with his arm around Matthew.

"Yah yah". Alfred said finishing off the cake.

"Alright aru what food do you guys feel like tonight". Yao asked the twins.

"I don't know",

"Pancakes, WITH LOTS OF MAPLE". Matthew yelled bouncing onto his feet.

"Let's have some meat Mattie". Gilbert said joining the boy on his feet.

"Alright roast chicken stir fry aru". Yao said picking up a wok.

"Ah".

"Go play with vour presents while we cook". Francis said as he, Kiku, and Elizaveta lined up next to Yao.

"We're not baby's, we're 19. I'm going to win this game from Kiku". Matthew took off toward his room followed by a lot of the others, who went to pack for the siesta.

"Hey Feliciano". Alfred said walking up to the younger Italian.

"Yes".

"Can I ask you something in private".

"Sure, go ahead". Feliciano said in his normal cheerfully, Italian way.

"Looks like zose zu 'ave bonded a bit non". Francis said with a loving look in his eyes.

"Yes, they have gotten croser". Kiku said wearing a white apron around his body and bandanna on his head.

"Isn't zat sveet zo". Elizaveta said rolling dough flat with a rolling pin while looking at the two smiling. Now the two walked off buddy-buddy toward Alfred's room, where he shut and locked the door.

"Now Arthur need to teacher him to read and write, followed by the other essentials then he'll be set aru". Yao said catching the food thrown at him in his wok. Back with Feli and Alfred in Alfred's room, they weren't really quite.

"Ve~ you have to lay zis down so you don't mess, got it". Erik heard walking past the room, stopping at the curiosity.

"Yes sir, where do you want me to-".

"Lay right there it fine it fine". Feliciano said as others stopped to listen.

"You sure".

"Yes we are covered so it's all ok".

"Ok, will you teach me how to-you know since I was locked up I never learned this".

"Of course, I taught Ludwig how to do this so it will be easier for you. Just relax, si si, let me guide you first".

"What are they doing". Antonio asked looking at Gilbert.

"I don't know, go get Francis someone".

"Hey Feliciano why'd you take your shirt off".

"It will get messy if I don't, you should take yours off too".

"Alright cool".

"Go Antonio". Gilbert yelled and pushed Antonio toward the kitchen.

"MI AMIGOS YOU HAVE TO COME LISTEN RIGHT THIS MINUTE". Antonio yelled breaking into the kitchen, startling everyone.

"What is it Toni".

"Feli and the new guy are saying weird things behind his locked door".

"OH WHAT WHERE'S MY CAMERA". Elizaveta yelled running out followed by Kiku, Francis, Antonio, and Yao.

"Hey Feliciano like this". Alfred said as they got in listening range.

"No here".

"OW, I don't think it bends like that". Everyone's mouth's dropped at that.

"Sorry but it's the right position, you'll get accustom to it".

"Alright thanks".

"Alright now let me return to my side, more work gets done that way".

"Alright Feliciano-OI WATCH IT YOU LEFT WHITE STUFF ON THE FLOOR". Alfred yelled.

"What you mean the-UH". There was a loud bang and a silent moment.

"Alfred, Ve~ are you alright".

"You jabbed your stick thing into me". Alfred said painfully causing some people to laugh. Matthew covered his mouth while Antonio covered Lovino's.

"I'm sorry I didn't me to go that hard, Ve~ I got you whited". He said and some girls giggled at the thoughts they were having.

"C-Can you get off of me".

"Aw ye-". The sentence stopped as there was a loud screech, then a splash of something, then a moan from Alfred. "VE~ IM SORRY NOW YOUR COVERED IN WHITE, IT WILL TAKE WEEKS TO GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HAIR". Feliciano yelled, now everyone thinking the same thing.

"I-I can't see". Alfred yelled and there was tiny splatter sounds and then another squeak.

"OW OW I GOT WHITE THING IN MY EYES, I CAN'T SEE I CAN'T SEE".

"ME NEITHER". Alfred yelled and Ludwig had enough, he banged on the door angrily.

"Alfred Feliciano, vhat the hell are you doing".

"AH LUDWIG, N-NOTHING, NOTHING GOING ON. THERE'S NO MESS".

"FRATELLO WHAT ARE YOU  
DOING". Lovino yelled and kicked in the door. He along with everyone else froze at what they saw, Feliciano had his eyes close with white stuff on his chest and pants. Alfred, of course, was shirtless as well only he was covered with the stuff, which turn out to be paint. They only knew this because Alfred currently had the silver bucket on his head.

"You were painting".

"SI SI, THEN I TRIPPED AND KNOCK OVER ALFRED AGAINST THE LADDER. I WENT TO STAND UP AN PUSHED THE LADDER, KNOCKING OFF THE PAINT BUCKET ONTO ALFRED'S HEAD. IM SORRY".

"It's ok Feli, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME GET THIS OFF". Alfred yelled, standing up only to trip against the ladder and knock off the mini air fan. It hit him on the head of the bucket, this made Alfred fall again and sending people to his rescue.

"B-B-But you said about being covered so it was ok". Gilbert said trying to stop shaking.

"Yes this tarp on the floor, so no paint gets on the floor".

"Then what about bending the wrong way". Lukas said with his normal blank stare.

"My wrist". Alfred said as Arthur pulled the bucket off. "To paint at a certain angle, I thought if it bent back anymore it would break".

"Th-Than what about your side and the stick aru". Yao asked a bit shaken.

"My side of the room if we work on different sides we would get done quicker. Than the stick is my paint brush, when I fell I stabbed Alfred in the shoulder with it by accident, sorry Ve~".

"It's alright little buddy". Alfred said using the towel someone gave him to wipe his face.

"We thought something different, totally different". Feliks said with his usual smile.

"EH like what". Alfred asked opening one of his eyes.

"EH Ha Ha, Nothzing my boy now let's get vou cleaned off before vou go blind".

"EH". Alfred let out and covered his eyes.

"Also Feli if vou are goings zu paint ze room with ze doors closed, where dose masks".

"Alright Big brother Francis". Feliciano said as Arthur helped Alfred out of the room and to a shower.

"Dinner almost done aru go get dressed everyone". Yao said and the others left, Kiku and Elizaveta a bit depressed. There hadn't been a mingle since Alfred showed up and their photo album is running low with pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 6

"Although the world is full of suffering, it is full also of the overcoming of it."~Helen Keller

_

"So Alfred how was the food". Matthew asked walking with his brother around the backyard of the house. The backyard was also invisible so the others could have the pets back there, or just hang out in the outside air without fear of being found.

"It was incredible though, you all seemed to smile creepily at me why was that".

"No reason, so you like living here".

"Yes, but". Alfred said stopping in his tracks causing Matthew to follow.

"But". He asked curiously.

"But I just don't feel safe being so near of them, I have dream most of the night. It's either I kill you or they kill you, but I can never save anyone". Alfred said covering his face.

"It's ok, we are hidden so we are safe".

"From them, I'm sorry if I ever hurt anyone".

"It's alright you're learning now, everything will be alright". Matthew patted Alfred's back lovingly. "We all love you like family, hell we are a family now. I'm so happy that we met again".

"I promise you I'll never let anyone hurt my new family". He said and hugged his brother.

"Aw it's so sveet, I vish I had a kishúga". Elizaveta said from behind the doorway to Arthur, Francis, and Kiku.

"I wish I didn't have my brothers and they won't stop harrassing me". Arthur said and the next thing he knew, a French mans arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Mon Amour smile". Francis said as Kiku and Elizaveta's camera's flashed.

"Off me frog". The Brit glared at the Frenchy.

"HOLY SHIT A WHALE". Alfred yelled and they looked out the door to see him hugging Peter's whale.

"Veird boy". Elizaveta said with a bright smile. Suddenly the sirens went off scaring the crap out of the American.

"OH-The house alarm-BOYS COME IN HERE NOW". Arthur yelled and the twins came running into the house scared.

"Go with Kiku and Elizaveta while we zake care of ze problem". Francis said and the two of them ran off in one direction and the others ran in the other direction. Alfred hadn't been paying attention so when he looked up, he was alone in and endless hallway.

"Shit". Alfred said and sat down with a pout. "Well they'll find me soon". He said and resumed thinking once more. 'I don't fell anyone near by'. Alfred said making his feet grope the ground. "I hope they find me soon I'm hungry now". Alfred said and laid down on the ground, it was nice and cold unlike outside.

Back in the front of the house, the alarm was shut off and the trespasser turn out only to be Allister Kirkland, Arthur's, of many, older brother. He had been out drinking so he was a little pissed, but he wasn't drunk yet. (:D HA HA DRUNK LIFE OF A SCOTTISH MAN)

"Allister go sleep In the den". Dylan, another brother of Arthur's, said patting his brother on the back.

"Mph". He said giving up and walked to the den, flopping down so hard he was likely to break the sofa. Dylan was the closet to Allister therefore, he was the only one able to calm the Scottish bastard.

"Now everyone was spooked for a minor reason aru". Yao said and shot Arthur a glare. "Keep brother on leash from now on".

"He's fuckin older, Dylan you keep the leash on him".

"He had one, but he broke it". Wales chuckled and looked as the crowd of people made their way into the hallway.

"Seriously just the Scot, we need a camera". Erik said said with a cold glare.

"He scared us though, I thought it was people coming back for Ne-Alfred".

"Alfred is he the newbie".

"Yes he is the right over her-es". Elizaveta said pointing a finger around to the group she came with. "Where is Alfred". Now everyone was turning, but they couldn't find him.

"YOU LOST HIM". Mathias yelled while panicking.

"THE SCOTSMAN AT DER DOOR DIDN'T GIVE US TIME FOR A HEAD COUNT". Elizaveta yelled while trying to keep tears back. She felt horrible being the eldest and loosing a member she was to guide to safety.

"Shit retrace your steps I'm sure we'll find him". Arthur said and Elizaveta ran down the hallway. Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Kiku, and Gilbert followed her knowing the home the best.

They stopped at the hiding place they had been at and ran down the hallway they took to escape the scary alarm. They ran straight till they came to a four way cross section.

"It gets cooler down here lucky Baltics wing". Matthew said holding his bear.

"Dis vay". Elizaveta said and ran left, getting passed by Gilbert. "Vait you ass". She yelled only to get a remark.

"I'M AWESOME-AWESOME ME FOUND THE TWERP". Gilbert yelled and they rushed, turning the corner they saw Alfred laying on the ground.

"Alfred". Matthew said with relief.

"YO VAKE UP NEWBIE". Gilbert yelled and Alfred opened his eyes.

"Oh hey Gilbo". Alfred said with a wide smile.

"GILBO VHAT SIE FUCK".

"HA HA GILBO THE CLOWN". Alfred yelled and laughed.

"ALFRED I'M SO SORRY I LOST YOU". Elizaveta said with tears in her eyes.

"I think I got distracted, it's not you fault Miss. Elizaveta". Alfred said with an 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Let's get back then". Matthew said holding out his hand.

"Cool, by the way who was at the door".

"My not drunk ass of a brother". Arthur said rubbing his head. "Come now Alfred I think we showed start piling the blankets for the siesta". Arthur said as Alfred pulled himself up with the help of Matthew.

"Alright but I'm not sleeping near Gilbo the clown". A fist came down on Alfred's head and he fell unconscious onto Arthur.

"BLOODY HELL".

"GILBERT". Mattes yelled as he now help Arthur carry his some how heavy brother.

"LISTEN I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HIM ZAT HARD HE'S A PUSSY". Gilbert yelled as the walked back into the dining room, everyone had blankets out and pajamas on. They now stared at the group and then Alfred who was on conscious.

"Good god vhat did you do". Roderich asked with crossed arms.

"I only smacked him with my fist on his head".

"G-Gil". Alfred said in his sleep.

"Oh".

"Bo". Alfred managed to say with a smile.

"LITTLE FUCK". Gilbert yelled and the two had to let Alfred go, to protect him. They held Gilbert back as Alfred fell, smacking his head on the table.

"Oh Bloody Hell". Arthur said and retrieve the now silent American.

"Calm down Gilbert". Matthew said as loud as he could while holding the older man.

After a half an hour of calm Gilbert down they managed to get everyone settled and into their sleeping arrangements. Arthur slept next to Alfred on his right, facing Matthew who ha Gilbert sleeping on his left. Everyone was quiet in the room, even Allister shared with Dylan and slept quietly until.

"Gilbo". Alfred muttered in his sleep, causing another attack.

"Gil why are you so crabby". Matthew asked holding the boy back.

"I'm sexually frustrated, not only me though, ever since Alfred came no ones been able to get laid".

"It's actually been a rough month". Mathias said sharing a bed with Lukas.

"Just teach the kid about sex". Allister said in the dark, everyone was sure he was banging his younger brother, Dylan.

"You do it then, ruin the innocence he deserves". Arthur said laying back down on the pillow. Everyone went silent and until snores filled the room.

The next morning Alfred woke up first with a huge headache though, it wasn't really bright so around the mid of night. He got a bit thirsty so he went to retrieve a glass of water, which was ok till he realized he had to take a major piss. Alfred ran into the bathroom, barely able to hold it in, and threw the seat up. After he peed he flicked on the lights to wash his hands, only to see blood splattered on the wall. He ran out into the kitchen and turned on the light to show bloody walls.

He sprung his eyes awake and look around at everyone to see them sleeping calmly.

"A-Alfred what's wrong". Arthur asked, being woken up made him worry.

"Arthur". Alfred said as he let tears fall and held onto Arthur. He buried his face in Arthur's chest and Arthur wrapped his arms around the hysterical boy.

"Was it a nightmare".

"Yes, Yes". Alfred said and nodded holding Arthur closer.

"It's alright I'm right here, so nothing will harm you". Arthur let the boy snuggle him like a doll when he was scared. Alfred screamed into Arthur's chest tightening the hold again and Arthur hunched over Alfred. Arthur repeatedly patted Alfred's head till he was certain he was asleep, then followed him once again.

The daytime morning came and Arthur woke up everyone, letting the younger Neph sleep a little more than the rest.

"Arthur, Alfred's face is stained with tears what's happened". Matthew asked sitting up on Gilberts lap.

"He had a terrible nightmare, it scared him to tears". Arthur said laying Alfred's head on the pillow.

"What was it".

"I don't know".

"T-There was so much blood". Alfred said surprising them all. Arthur looked down at the boy clutching his arm. "Just like back th-". Alfred momentarily froze then snapped out of it tightening his clutch. "That's right I killed so many". He said and sat up.

"Well it's been a month since then and it's time for your schooling".

"I'm sort of happy but at the same time I wanna say, Oh Fuck". Alfred said secretly getting closer to the Brit.

"Ha Ha". Matthew laughed and then his brother laid on the ground and held his head. "Oh".

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GILBERT, GAH MY HEAD". He said rolling around making the three sitting their smile.

"Whatever twerp just go learn stuff".

"It won't take long". Alfred said sitting up while people took their blankets to their room and returned for breakfast.

"What do you me".

"I've noticed ever since I've escaped, I've learned a new way to speak, different languages, etc.".

"Why's that".

"It's part of the experiment, I quickly adapt to anything". Alfred put his hand over his chest. "I adapt so I can control the new powers they inject me with, your powers. I also heal fast because I'm so advanced that an injury just dries up".

"Wait our powers". Allister asked walking over to Alfred.

"Yah your powers, your abilities why do you think they took your blood on occasion".

"So what your saying is Neph 74 is the most powerful of our kind because, your all of us in one".

"Yep they let all of you run off because they had your blood, but". Alfred looked down to the ground. "I'm just an experiment once I'm dead, they'll replace me".

"EH".

"Me being here is a problem for them and you, it's not my fault they forced my hand this fucking way. I'll just kill them when the time comes".

"N-No Alfred, killing is bad". Matthew said shaking his finger.

"I think I'll go get dressed". Alfred said in a robotic tone. When he stood up he realized that everyone had been listening in and watched him.

"You'll learn to protect yourself, Alfred without killing them". Matthew said standing on his knees, but fell back to the ground with a pale face.

"Mattie".

"His eyes". Matthew pointed a shaking finger at his brothers face and look up with everyone.

"Oh shit, Neph 74". Gilbert said looking at the bright crimson eyes.

"Alfred". Arthur said standing up with a glare. "Go get dressed and meet in the dining room, if not I'll turn Ludwig's dogs free on you".

"I'll kill the fuckers". A slap resounded the room as Alfred blinked with blue eyes. He covered his cheek slowly and glared at Arthur. "THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU".

"Hey I fixed his face".

"Oh-what".

"Your eyes were red again Al". Matthew said standing up to his brother.

"Oh". Alfred covered his eyes and rubbed at them. "It's not blood".

"You don't control the Neph, do you".

"OF COURSE I DO, I just share it".

"Share".

"Yah long story short, I needed a friend". Alfred said and stared at the new boys looking at him.

"Alright everyone else, go clean up". Arthur said getting groans.

"HEY FELICIANO". Alfred yelled and ran over to the Italian.

"Alfred-god for the love of the queen". Arthur said and started picking up the blanket. "Matthew can you make Alfred's bed please".

"Sure but I won't do it all the time". Matthew said and carried the blankets to Alfred's room.

"Si I finished it last night after dinner".

"Sweet thanks dude".

"No problem I just like helping people out and pasta".

"I heard that, well gotta go learn". Alfred said and took off to his room. When he got there he saw Matthew looking at the wall. "Cool huh". Alfred said looking at the door, Feliciano had painted an Eagle with his wings spread out. Underneath his wings were the Neph of the house. "It's symbolizes that we are the free and the brave".

"This is amazing".

"Well I'm going to get dressed". Alfred said and shut the door before pulling out clothes. He undressed in front Matthew, who made the bed.

"Those scars". Matthew said pointing at the scars on Alfred's chest.

"Before I got the ability to heal faster, they cut me open these are scars of that". He put a T-Shirt on and some slim fit jeans, courtesy of Elizaveta, Kiku, and most of the girls.

"Alfred your leaving a mess on the floor, I'll just clean your room too".

"NO DON'T". Alfred yelled scaring Matthew.

"Ah".

"I'LL CLEAN I NEED TO LEARN RIGHT". Alfred said with a fishy smile.

"Alright then, your beds done come on breakfast".

"Good I'm hungry". Alfred said and someone pushed the door open.

"MATTIE AWESOME ME IS HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM ZE BRITS COOKING". Gilbert broke in, grabbed Matthew, and ran out of the room with several people.

"Oh". Alfred let out confused at what everyone was running from. He went to the door and peaked out to see everyone at the end of the hall in a pile, scared to death. "Ok then". He said blinking at them.

"LAD SAVE YOURSELF". Allister yelled holding his brothers close.

"Oh why-oh wait I know you". Alfred said staring him down. "Your the kid that talked to me, called me a fucktard for being in a cage".

"RUN ARTHUR'S COOKING". Dylan yelled clinging for dear life to Allister. Alfred ignored them and stuck his nose in the hair to smell. This confused the rest who pressed into the wall.

"Let's see…Lavender, gasoline, rat poison, mint, flower(the plant), alcohol what's he making". Alfred said walking toward the kitchen.

"NO". They yelled but he was already in the kitchen.

"God save 'im". Francis said holding Gilbert, Antonio, and Matthew.

"SCONES ARE DONE". Arthur called from the kitchen as smoke came out.

"EH". Everyone slowly scooted closer to the kitchen, fearing for the American.

"Alfred". Matthew asked hiding behind Gilbert.

"Yah". Alfred said walking out with the rat poison, gasoline, etc. He had a dull face as he hid the lethal combination. He went back into the kitchen and carried out Arthur, who was kicking, with the same dull look. He went back once more with a fire extinguisher, making some worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 7

"Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain."~Joseph Campbell.

_

After everyone had decided to order a buffet breakfast they sat eating happily. Alfred was currently hogging the bowl of cherries, but no one minded as they laughed at past stories.

"Alright so Elizaveta here thought she vas a boy as a kid". Gilbert said, his arm around Matthew and tried to share his beer with the boy. "She thoughts a wiener wienie thingy grew". Gilbert lathes hysterically with some others, till he got a frying pan to the head again.

"One time I got so mad I burned Francis closet, he was so pissed he had to wear normal clothes". Arthur said receiving a cold glare and some chuckles.

"I remember when Al and I were children, we blew up our neighbors mail box with a fire cracker". Matthew said surprising Gil. "Do you you remember Al".

"Yah she was so pissed". He said throwing a cherry in his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe it's time for you to start your classes Alfred". Arthur said and left to show Alfred where to go. Alfred followed with the bowl in hand.

Alfred was taken into the library where Arthur had grabbed some novels.

"I want you to start reading, since you pick on this quickly, I will tell you how to pronounce these words".

"Ok seems simple". Alfred sat down with the cherries in between him and Arthur while Arthur set a book in front of him. "What's this story about".

"It's about how a young war hero searches for his family, who thought he was dead and moved".

"What's a hero". Alfred asked with a bright smile as Arthur grabbed a cherry.

"It's a person who does a good deed at a certain majority, or someone who saves another persons life".

"Oh like you guys".

"Yes you could say so-no the story". Arthur said unaware of the others, they hide behind a bookshelf behind them and watched Arthur read. Arthur opened the book and laid it in front of the both of them. "Chapter 1, A Boys War. 'Uncle Sam stood for liberty, as a young boy I had chosen to serve my country. I have already told my wife and kids, I promised when I came back we would have a dinner together, like we use to". Arthur read to Alfred who followed along.

After the 45 minutes with Arthur was up, he was guided to math where his teacher there was Ivan. Yao watched them so Ivan didn't hurt the boy. After he was done with that class he went to Yao's class, which was a private lesson. Yao taught control and observed powers, he had a handful with Alfred.

The rest of the day was full with: Gym with Ludwig, Music with Roderich and Antonio, painting with Feliciano, therapy with Kiku, guns with Vash, cooking with Francis, and communications with Arthur. After a tiring day he fell asleep on the table during dinner, this resulted in a couple of people taking him to his room.

-HETALIA-

It's been about two months since then and Alfred had learned a lot of thing, some perverted from Francis, and he was now communicating a lot without quotes and threats. He has actually grown attached to Arthur, a little more than a brother or a father. He had started noticing that his brother might have been in a 'relationship' with Gilbert. He was confused since he hadn't been taught this one, it started when he saw them press their lips together.

He was reading one of the romance novels Elizaveta had given him when he saw a picture of a male and female pressing their lips together. 'A kiss what's that'. Alfred thought to himself and then the image of his lips touching Arthurs hit his mind. Alfred threw the book down and decided to start reading the files he had stolen over 3 months ago.

He picked up Gilbert's first and read to himself while sitting against the lock door, the files piled next to him.

"Neph: 18  
Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Age: 20-23  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: January 18  
Hair Color: Platinum Blond  
Eye Color: Red-Violet  
Height: 177 cm (5'9 ft est)  
Place of Birth: East Germany". Alfred read lightly so no one hears him.

"He's narcissistic, has the ability to manipulate the body of humans. He has a wild spirit and a giant ego, but he's not a big threat". After reading Gilbert's file he went to Arthurs.

"Neph: 23  
Name: Arthur Kirkland  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 23  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 175 cm (5' 9")  
Place of Birth: England". Alfred eyes widened at the age. "He's no older than me, why does it make me happy". He said and shook his head. "Arthur is an easy tempered boy, but is no major threat to us. His abilities are fire manipulation, and mind manipulation". Alfred continued reading till about an hour passed and he had finished them.

He learned all the Neph's abilities, including Matthew who had nothing but that on his chart. Since Matthew had escaped their parents only wrote what they knew.

Matthew had the ability of Invisibility, Elizaveta had the ability to Phase through things, Ivan was able to control snow, France was able to tempt people to do anything but didn't control them, Feliciano had the ability to teleport, etc.

After he was done he burned the files so no one ever knew them, so they wouldn't get hurt. He had one last file to read and burn, his own and on the way to stand his stomach started hurting again. Off and on for the last month Alfred stomach had begun to hurt, it got worse each time. Alfred laid on the ground, after unlocking the door, and shook, holding his stomach. He knocked loudly on the door to get the others attention, this time he felt like he was dying he was crying buckets.

"Alfred". Francis said opening the door knowing what the knock meant.

"F-Fra-anc-cis". Alfred said as the Frenchman kneeled down to help the boy.

"How bad is it this time Alfred".

"I-I feel-l like I'm d-dAH". Alfred gasped and rolled over clutching closer.

"Alright let's get you in the bed". He said and picked the boy up. After sitting Alfred down Francis left only to return with Alfred's file and the rest of the house bosses.

"GA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UG-AH". Alfred cried out as Yao tried to use his ability to sooth the pain, but it didn't work and Alfred only screamed worse. Arthur patted one of Alfred's hands in between his as the screams blasted. "ST-STOP IT P-PLEASE I-I'M D-DYING UG-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Alfred yelled as Francis read fast as he could.

"ZERE IS NOTHING ON 'IS FILE".

"Medication vithdrawal maybe". Ludwig said as Gilbert kept Matthew outside the door.

"P-PLEASE GIL HE'S MY BROTHER". Matthew yelled as everyone watched from their rooms.

"Sounds good to me West".

"M-MY STOM-MACH AAAAAAAAAAAH, PLEASE SOMEONE".

"Then what do we do if it's the medicine". Arthur said pushing Alfred's bangs back trying to calm him.

"We just wait till pain stops aru". Yao said and for the next 25 minutes everyone waited for Alfred to recover. When he finally stopped crying he was out cold, the pain had knocked him out.

Arthur waited for Alfred to wake up while the rest went to make a potion or some antidote. When Alfred woke up it was 1:53 in the morning and Arthur was asleep next to him. He decided to pick up the romance book again and read it, unfortunately he stopped at the kiss page. He decided to wake Arthur up and ask him what a kiss meant.

"Hey Artie". He said pulling on the sleeping Brits sleeve.

"Ngh-wah". He said and opened his eyes. "Oh Alfred how are you feeling, is something wrong". Arthur's face turned up seeing the younger boys pain free face.

"I feel a lot better and nothing wrong, I have a question".

"Oh okay then, what is it love".

"What's a kiss". Arthur had heat rush to his face, he carefully work around that type of relationship, thank you Elizaveta.

"Well a kiss is what two people do when they like each other a lot".

"How much a lot".

"Well, for example Kiku and Heracles they like each other to a certain level. They know a lot about each other, but they also don't know a lot about each other, they enjoy each others company…does this make any sense".

"I think, they love each other but not in a sibling way like Matt and me".

"See you got it".

"Alright then how do you know when you love someone".

"I'd ask you to ask Francis but that's torture, so here's my view. It's when you can't seem to get someone out of your head, when you want to be near them".

"What about imagining things like kissing them".

"Yes why, do you like someone".

"Please don't talk to me like a little kid".

"Come now Alfred tell me the name". Arthur said with a smile, but Alfred's eyes just wondered.

"Hey is that my file".

"Yes". Arthur looked at the thing on the dresser.

"Can I read it".

"Only if you tell me who you have a crush on Jones".

"All I can tell you is, I find joy in this person, they make me happy that I stayed here". Alfred said as Arthur handed him his glasses and the file.

"Well I'm sure they like you as well Alfred, what gender".

"Oh, um m-male".

"Oh really, I hope it's not the frog". Arthur walked over to the door, grabbing the knob.

"Nope, hey Arthur do you like anyone".

"Hm, You could say that". He said with a smile and left Alfred alone.

'Neph: 74  
Name: Alfred F. Jones  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: July 04  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 177 cm (5'9.6")'. Alfred read in his head. "74 is a huge threat to the world, but is also the best Neph to test on. We give him a tranquilizer and it effects him greatly, along with the rest of the medication and blood. His body is that of unique, his body does not reject the blood that does not match his instead it changes the blood type to his. Currently we have more blood and medicine to give him, and after we solve his riddle we shall pull the plug so this threat doesn't escape into the wor-ld". Alfred stopped for a moment when he realized blood dropping onto the file. He looked up to see Faheem holding a gun, it had blood on it. Alfred suddenly fell over in pain and gripped his head.

"Time to go home Neph 74". He said and people came in, one held a needle and shot it into Alfred. It was a tranquilizer, he couldn't move anymore, he didn't know what was happening and only heard shouts.

"LIKE DO NOT LIKE TOUCH ME". Feliks yelled.

"SOMEONE THE HELPS". Katyusha yelled and that's all Alfred heard as he went limp.

After getting all the Neph's chained up they took them outside and to a truck. They looked to the side and saw Alfred chained to a metal pushing cart, unconscious.

"ALFRED". Matthew yelled crying for his brother, this caused Alfred to open his eyes with all his strength. He held out his hand as much as he could and mouthed 'sorry' before passing out for the last time.

When he woke up next time he saw a dimmed metal room with a cage around him. He started to move his arms, but found out he had a straight jacket on and was chained to a metal table suspended with chains. He freaked out trying to pull out of the jacket, but no success.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Alfred scream bloody murder getting the other Neph's attention. They were in a huge room with a flat screen showing Alfred chained up. Everyone stared up after hearing the scream to see Alfred squirming.

"74 your awake, finally". A woman's voice said and Mrs. Jones walked into view. "You missed your birthday, I have a gift for". She said and a man pushed out a cart with those shocking things from the hospital.

"Ah". Alfred gasped seeing them turning it up as far as it would go. It made this buzzing song as the rubbed them together. Alfred had heart monitor next to him that went flat when they shocked him.

"AH". Matthew gasped and turned his back to the screen. For a while it went in a straight line and then his heart started again, but they kept shocking him. Over and over again he died and came back to life and around the 19th time they stopped.

"Happy late birthday". The mother said and they left the room with the shockers and leaving guards in their wake. For an hour Alfred kept his head his head down, and everyone watched him in worry. Suddenly he picks his head up and looks around to see a good number of guards. He then looked up at the camera in the right, front corner of the room.

"I'm sorry guys". He spoke and everyone looked down in sadness, he sounded hurt. "I promised you all that I'd never do this again". He said and looked back down. "Albert Einstein asked, "The question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or the others crazy".

"Hmph". The guards chuckled.

"Dale Turner mused "Some of the best lessons are learned from past mistakes. The error of the past is the wisdom of the future".

"Shut up yah retard". One guard sneered.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson said "In order to learn the important lessons in life, one must, each day, surmount a fear".

"SHUT UP". The guards yelled at Alfred, and the rest of the Neph's panicked.

"T.S. Eliot wrote "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act, falls the shadow". By this time the guards had guns out pointed at Alfred.

"Shut up now or we shoot".

"Yah Yah". Alfred said rolling his head around. "Shoot yah fucking pussy". Alfred smiled behind his mask.

"WHY YOU".

"ALFRED WHAT'S ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT". Matthew yelled at the screen scaring the surrounding people.

There a splash sound and their eyes widened as blood covered silver. There was a crunching sound as the chains broke and Alfred fell on his feet.

"Ah". The group said as Alfred walk near the door, which was ripped open. A group of guns pointed at Alfred, who blew them up and continued walking. He sniffed walking down the hall to find his companions when a familiar scent.

"Faheem". Alfred said and the Afghani walked out from behind the wall, with a gun. "Bastard you sold us out".

"Hmph like I care, they're all going to die anyway". Alfred was pissed at Faheem and ready to kill him, so he made his move. Alfred swiftly cut his head and the gun went off. Faheem's head rolled down the hall as Alfred's blood stained his uniform, mixing with the other blood already there.

"Now where's my friends". He said sniffing the air, unable to get his hands free. He finally caught Matthew's scent and he ran toward the source, his stomach aching, and he stopped at a giant metal door.

The next thing the Neph's new was the doors being torn apart by Alfred.

"ALFRED". Matthew ran over to his brother and hugged him out of happiness.

"Ow-Matt". Alfred said as his brother hit the bullet hole.

"Oh-are you ok". He said and searched Alfred, pulling off his helmet and unbuckling his jacket while at it.

"My sto-omach".

"IS IT HURTING AGAIN". He said and looked at his brother's stomach. "Dear God, YOU'VE BEEN SHOT". He yelled and the others ran over to him.

"Alfred-San are you arright".

"N-No". He said clutching his stomach.

"Alright lad can you walk". Arthur asked just as Alfred fell against Matthew.

"Alright then I'll carry him". Allister said and picked up Alfred bridle style. They ran out and looked left and right.

"Left". Alfred said behind closed eyes and they ran by his direction. Soon they ran into guard and shook. "Guys don't be scared". Alfred said as the people exploded. "I'll take care of them, just run".

BANG.

It resounded as a bullet whizzed through Dylan's shoulder.

"AH". He let out as he fell gripping his shoulder.

"DYLAN". The Kirkland's yelled at the third oldest.

"I-I'm fine". He said and turned to see a doctor holding the gun.

"D-Dad". Matthew stuttered and was pulled into a hug by Gilbert.

Another bullet flew from the other way, hitting Yao's leg.

"YAOW". He yelled falling onto Ivan.

"YAO". Kiku yelled and ran over to the other Asian.

"I'M FINE". A woman now stood with a hand gun in her possession.

"Ok time to go back now, play times over". She said as the man came closer.

"Ugh…g-guys". Alfred said paling by the second.

"Shit". Arthur said putting his hand on Alfred colorless face.

"Hang in there lad". Allister said knowing he was a long shot from ok.

"I-I got one last trick". Alfred said with a weak smile.

"Save your energy mon ami". Francis said followed by a nod from Antonio.

"Si".

"I-I'll do whatever I w-want". He said and with another weak smile the man and woman started shouting.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING 74". She yelled as her legs turned to stone.

"Atonement, you'll spend the rest of eternity as stone statues". Alfred said as they were covered in stone.

"Nice I can't even do zat". Ludwig said.

"UGH". Alfred's hand dropped from his stomach, his head fell back, and his body went limp.

"SHIT". Allister yelled and ran to the nearest medical room. When they finally found one Alfred was laid on the metal table, and Francis grabbed non used blood bags.

"'e needs blood now, who is donating". A majority of hands flew up and Francis hooked them up to bags. After getting enough blood he hooked them up to Alfred and pulled the bullet out. Now all they could do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Show Me A Hero and I'll Write Him A Tragedy.

Chapter 8

"Show me a hero, and I will write you a tragedy". ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald

_

They bericated themselves in the room for the night so the wounded could sleep and mostly everyone else. Everyone's stomaches had started growling loudly by 10 at night, but they managed to drowned it with worry. Alfred had color return to his face, but still hadn't woken up. Arthur and Matthew were the most worried because they felt in charge of the American.

"Hey Dylan". Allister whispered to his little brother.

"Yah".

"You ok".

"Yep". He said staring at his brother in the dark. Allister laid next to his brother on the floor.

"That's good, well try to sleep". Allister kissed his brothers cheek before falling asleep. Soon the only one awake was Arthur, he took care of the wounded while they slept. Suddenly there was a small gasp at Alfred's table and he rushed over, surprisingly not tripping.

"Alfred". Arthur whispered to the body on the table.

"A-Arthur, w-where am I what's going all". Alfred sat up and looked around, then saw the I.V. in his arm and freaked out. He tried to pull it out but Arthur stopped him.

"Stop-Alfred it's alright, nothings wrong".

"Oh".

"It's alright, we are currently locked in this medical room. You were dying so we st-stopped to help you, so we are currently staying the night". For some reason Arthur was crying, but he wasn't sad.

"I-I almost died". Alfred said still shocked and held onto Arthur's arms.

"Yes, be quiet everyone's sleeping". Arthur said stroking the boys hair.

"Arthur".

"Yes".

"Why are you crying". Alfred said and the next thing Arthur knew he was in Alfred's lap, face to face.

"Ah how". Arthur said covering his face.

"I trained myself to see in the light, take off your hands". He said and grabbed Arthur's hands. "Why are you crying Arthur".

"I-I don't know I'm not sad". He said and the next thing he felt was Alfred's tongue licking away his tears.

"Whatever's the reason don't cry about it". Alfred said and finally got what he wanted, he kissed Arthur. The older male didn't do anything except stare in surprise. "I love you Arthur". He whispered and Arthur collapsed from tiredness onto Alfred's shoulder. He laid Arthur down on the tray and stood to stretch his legs.

"WAAAAH". He heard a baby crying and a man yelling.

"DAMN CHILD SHUT THE FUCK UP".

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MEANY". A girl yelled and by this time Alfred had ran out, locking the door behind him.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT". The guard yelled.

"NICOLE BE QUIET". Another girl yelled.

"BUT MIRANDA HE'S YELLING AT-".

"Is there a problem here". Alfred said standing in the doorway.

"7-74". He said and pointed his gun shockingly at Alfred.

"Oh 74". The girls said when suddenly the crying toddler was yanked from their arms. "KALAUKAI". They yelled as a gun was pointed at the youngest.

"Surrender now or I'll blow brains all over".

"WAAAAAAH NINI MIMI". She yelled to her sisters.

"Your sick you know". Alfred said and the man actually melted. "Woah that's new". He said as the girls picked up the toddler.

"T-Thank you".

"You shouldn't be here, are you Neph's".

"Oh Yes we tried to get out but the guard-". Nicole said shyly as Kalaukia cried in Miranda's hands.

"No time to chat come on my friends are probably awake now, you can come with us". Alfred said and grabbed the girls hands. He ran with them back the way he came, surprised that there was no guards. He stopped at the door and the toddler still cried. "Shuu". Alfred said and ripped the door open. When he did he saw everyone looking at him worriedly.

"ALFRED WHERE DID YOU GO". Arthur yelled with a blush.

"WE WERE WORRIED MON CHÉRÉ". Francis yelled and the realized the two girls behind him.

"I found some girls and I melted the guard so weird".

"Hey Alfred". Miranda said holding her still crying sister.

"Yes".

"Can you help us fond our siblings on the outside".

"Sure how many are we looking for".

"We're three of 50".

"Wow".

"WAAAAAAAAAAH". Kalaukia screamed making some people cover their ears.

"She's scared".

"But Mon Chérés have nothing to be scared of, can I see her".

"NO FROG". Arthur yelled and smack Francis.

"Let me see her". Alfred said and picked  
Kalaukia up.

"Oh". She stopped and stared at Alfred. "Hm". She let out and pinched Alfred's cheek. "HA HA".

"Ngh". Alfred stuck his tongue out and she laughed louder. "Hey kids love me". He smiled at the rest and then started to spin around.

"Ok stop before you drop her git". Arthur said and grabbed the Hawaiian child out of Alfred's hands.

"Can we take them into the house it's big enough right". Alfred said and the girls eyes widened in hope.

"Please we are really good children".

"Ve might as vell start up a school". Ludwig said with crossed arms.

"Funny you should say that". A voice said behind the two girls and they jumped over to Alfred. An old man stood with a couple of men in black.

"President". Matthew said hiding behind Gilbert.

"I come in peace, and an actual request".

"W-What". Alfred said and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"I would like to ask you to open this building as a school for Neph's, teach them how to control themselves so no one gets hurt". He said and held out his hand and received a glare from Alfred. Alfred sniffed the Presidents direction getting some wierd looks. "Well my boy". He said and kept his hand out.

"It's not my decision". Alfred said and whispered in Arthur's ear.

"I see, well Mr. President". Arthur said with a glare. "I guess it's not a very sturdy deal, but it's best to accept". Arthur said and shook his hand.

"I will help set it up and fund it, but any sever problems I will shut this place down".

"You tell my parents the same thing". Alfred said and the President looked at him.

"Aw yes Jones son, 74 right".

"It's Alfred Sir". Alfred snarled.

"I see". He said and grabbed something out of his suit case. "This is the will, I'll send people to check your progress in this program. I will send someone to clean up the mess and renovate this".

"If you do that the ghost will wake up", Alfred said surprising everyone.

"No more movies for you son". The president said and with a nod he left.

Arthur stare at the piece of paper in his hand and smiled.

*HETALIA*

A year later the school was up and running and they had a good number of Nephs attending without fear. They learned all they needed to and made friends with drama on the side, but nothing everyone can't deal with. Alfred had actually become a teacher for the antisocial children, in the end the room didn't survive the abilities of Alfred.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DRESS". One of the girls yelled and chased a boy in a dress around the home.

"NO WAY HE HE".

"NICK GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER DRESS". Arthur yelled while cleaning an Alaskan boys face after eating.

"NO WAY OLD MAN".

"EXCUSE ME MR.-". Arthur was about to yell off the boys ear when arms wrapped around him.

"NICK DO WHAT ARTHUR SAYS, DRESSES AREN'T FOR BOYS".

"COME ON AL IT'S JUST FUN". He yelled and wasn't paying attention, in turn he ran onto a pole.

"AH HA". The girl yelled and ripped her dress from the boys hands.

"Oh boy kids, I never want any".

"Oh why, they're so spirited". Alfred said and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"They're out of control, Kiku and Heracles are having problems as well".

"Hm whatever your say". Alfred hummed and turned Arthur around, he proceeded to kiss the Brit as fast as he could. He let him lean against the wall as he dominated the entirety of Arthur's mouth. He then proceeded to slide his hands up Arthur's shirt, then pulled him closer to him,

The pleasure I having Alfred basically owning him made a moan rise in his throat.

"EW GET A ROOM". The two teens yelled and ran off while Alfred and Arthur chuckled against one another's lips.

"Kids they don't understand".

"Kind of like you when you first came here". Arthur said still against Alfred's lips.

"Is this a debate, let's finish it in my room". Alfred said and before Arthur could say anything back the door behind him opened. Alfred pushed him in and shut the door, then he locked.


End file.
